


Two Bedroom Story

by EbonyDazed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nothing too explicit, Tumblr Prompt, Two Bedroom Story AU, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDazed/pseuds/EbonyDazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is a Senior at Ark University with a part-time job as a reporter for Ground&Sky, an arts and entertainment magazine. She works under the company's youngest editor-in-chief, Alexandria Woods.</p>
<p>What Clarke doesn't know is when her soon-to-be Step-Father set her up in a nice condo with her boss! The two learn how to live with each other as well as life with their new feelings for each other.</p>
<p>Kinda sucky summery, based on "Two Bedroom Story" prompt/tag from clexaheadcannons on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

They really needed to get a new copier.

Clarke sighed as she stood and waited for the slow machine. The steady sounds of typing filled the space as well as the occasional small talk-conversation. The faint smell of coffee hung in the air. The blonde supposed there were worse places to work.

She had started an internship with Gaia Publishing her Sophomore year of College after she decided that instead of going into the medical field, she wanted to follow her dream and go into art instead. She suffered through a particularly hard internship over the course of her Sophomore and Junior years with Anya Erdo, an executive for Gaia. Anya had taught her the ropes and then would sent her to the different departments to run odd jobs. Normally it consisted of getting coffee, making copies, running paperwork from one floor to the other. Once in a while Clarke would sit in on an interview with one of the reporters and took notes. 

She somehow managed to impress Anya with a small column she co-wrote with another reporter about a gallery reception. And Anya had given her a letter of recommendation to work at Ground&Sky, the arts and entertainment magazine published by Gaia. The magazine focused on all kinds of arts, from traditional paintings to movies, to theatre, to whatever. The opportunity to experience so many different kinds of art was something Clarke couldn’t pass up.

So now in her senior year of College, Clarke was officially the newest reporter for Ground&Sky magazine. Starting at the bottom, Clarke almost groaned when she found out she would be running files and making copies to start out with...but she had to start somewhere, and after a few weeks she was shadowing reporters. Bonus was that Octavia was the one getting coffee now.

Octavia was a Junior, and has started her internship at the beginning of the year, the same time Clarke started working. Octavia reported to a woman Clarke had only seen a few times in passing, Indra Vudsa, who, to Clarke’s knowledge, was an Editor-in-Chief for a criminal and law style magazine called TonDC. From what Octavia had told her, TonDC reported on current investigations and law enforcement.

“Hey Clarke?” Lincoln called as he walked up the the old machine, “Are those copies ready yet? The Commander will have my head if there isn’t a copy of my article on her desk in an hour.”

Lincoln was two years older then Clarke and one of the reporters. He usually wrote about art galleries and museums. He was also an illustrator and had done various cartoons and illustrations for the magazine. Clarke simply shakes her head.

“This stupid thing only goes so fast.” As if on que the machine stops and a message pops up about it being out of paper before it disappears and resumes printing. “It also has a mind of it’s own.”

“The Commander’s been trying to get a new one in here for a few months now, or at least get someone in to fix it. Hell a second printer would fix things no problem!” Lincoln comments before the door to the Editor-in-Chief’s office flies open, “On that note, I’m going back to my desk before I get yelled at.”

Clarke almost laughs as Lincoln hurries back to his desk to resume whatever work he was assigned. “The Commander” was what everyone at Ground&Sky called their Editor-in-Chief. Alexandria Woods was the youngest editor the company has ever scene at twenty-five years old. She had an intimidating presence about her, standing at 5’7” with curly brown hair usually tied back in braids and the greenest eyes Clarke had ever seen...

Ok

Clarke will admit that she may have sneaked a peek at the Commander once or twice. There was no denying that she was good-looking, but she was also a notorious hard-ass. And right now she looked like she was going to murder someone. No wonder Lincoln was so quick to run back to work, the entire room seemed to go silent except for typing.

“Bellamy,” The bark rang out for a moment as the dark haired boy stood and walked over almost fearlessly...almost. Despite Bellamy having two inches and at least twenty pounds on the editor (He tells Octavia this after she made an off-hand comment about Bellamy being afraid of Lexa despite his size) he was probably a little worried. Clarke watched the interaction from the corner of her eye. It’s short, Lexa seems to ask him a question, Bellamy’s eyebrows shoot up as she takes a once over glance at the room before responding. Lexa dismisses him and scans the room again, eyes landing on Clarke.

And Clarke isn’t sure it’s a good thing.

Within moments, she can feel The Commander’s presence beside her.

“Miss Griffin,” Clarke turns to the editor, her face emotionless but a clear anger stirring in emerald eyes. “Have you seen Murphy lately. It is to my understanding you two attend university together.”

Ew. Just thinking of attending the same school as him sounded gross. Murphy was, in Clarke’s opinion, a creep. Harmless for the most part but a creep, and an ass, and a little shit. He was hired at the same time Clarke was and he was responsible for an article this month. (Clarke tried not to be angry that he got his chance at a solo article before her)

“Sorry Miss. Woods, haven’t seen him.” Clarke states and watches the Commander’s eyebrow twitch. Wow, Clarke can’t remember the last time she looked that angry.

“What are you working on right now?”

“Anya wanted me to copy this financial report and distribute it to the other Editor-in-Chiefs.”

“OCTAVIA!” The sudden bark causes Clarke to jump as well as some of the reporters who’s cubicles were, unfortunately, close by. The brunette, however, doesn’t seem effected and walks over (her being the only person to show that Lexa didn’t scare her).

“Yeah Chief?”

“Please take off Miss. Griffin’s assignment for now, distribute these for me. I will let Indra know you are here. Miss. Griffin, a word?” Clarke only nods and Octavia gives a slightly disappointed look. “And Octavia? If you happen upon Mr. Murphy. Kindly tell him that I need a word with him. Immediately.”

Octavia grins, something about tracking people down for Lexa to yell at seemed to amuse the younger girl.

“Aye, Aye” Octavia saluted before Clarke followed Lexa back into her office. It was a nice office, on a high floor with large windows and lots of natural light. Custom bookshelves on one wall, a window that overlooked the cubicles of the reporters, a nice desk and chairs.

“Miss. Griffin, I would like for you to take over the article Murphy was writing for me.” Lexa takes a moment to retrieve a thick file from the drawer of her desk and hands it over to Clarke, “I’ve made him rewrite it twice and it still isn’t appropriate for the magazine. He was supposed to present his third draft this morning, but since he has failed to do so I have to either hand off or trash the article.”

Clarke studies the file for a moment, gently opening it a glancing over the first few lines of the article.

“I want your draft presented to me by the end of the day.”

What?

There wasn’t enough time! Clarke was just given this article and she had to read Murphy’s article and notes and rewrite the entire thing.

“That is all,” Lexa dismisses and it occurs to Clarke that Lexa wasn’t asking her...she was telling her. Clarke only nods and hurries to leave the room only to see Octavia dragging Murphy in with a smile on her face.

“I found him.”

“Good, See yourselves out. Close the door behind you.”

Octavia’s practically giggling like a little kid as they shut the door on their way out. Clarke only gets a few steps before the yelling starts, and Octavia has her ear near the door with a wicked smirk on her face.

__________________________________________

Indra eventually comes to get Octavia, hitting her in the head with a rolled up magazine before they march off.

Thirty minutes later Murphy storms out of The Commander’s office, his usual emo-kid expression as she slouches in his chair and shoots daggers at whoever gives him a look.

It takes Clarke the rest of her shift to put together a reasonable article, and even then she’s not sure how The Commander will like it. She had even skipped her lunch break in order to work on it. Before she knows it, it’s five o’clock and time to hand in her article. She makes her way to her office at the end of her shift, tapping on the door lightly to get Lexa’s attention before walking up to the desk to present the article.

Lexa takes it and skims it over as Clarke stands awkwardly by her desk. After the sound of flipping through pages, Lexa looks up at the blonde over her dark rimmed glasses.

“It’s much better then Murphy’s first attempts,” Clarke feels herself release a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “However I’d like you to rewrite it.”

“What?”

“Although this article is small, it needs to be given the same amount of attention as all the other articles going into this month’s issue. Your language and flow is better then Murphy’s however you failed to paint the reader a clear picture.” Lexa removes her reading glasses as she continues, “Murphy was assigned to review a poetry reading at the East Side Gallery, nothing about this article tells me about the atmosphere about the gallery, the emotion in the room.”

Clarke wants to say that’s because she wasn’t there, Murphy was. Clarke hadn’t been to the gallery, she didn’t know what the atmosphere was like or what emotion the poetry brought with it.

“You will rewrite it during your next shift.” Lexa says as she files the article away, “You are dismissed.”

It takes all of Clarke’s willpower not to roll her eyes as she walks out. Lincoln and Octavia are already chatting as they walk towards the elevator together.

“How’s the article coming?” Bellamy asks as he falls into step with Clarke.

“She wants me to rewrite it.” Clarke piles into the elevator with the others as Octavia enthusiastically hits the ground floor button. “God she’s such a hard-ass.”

“More or less then Anya?” Bellamy laughs as Clarke’s brows come together in concentration.

“It’s like they clone them here.” Bellamy laughs and pats Clarke on the shoulder.

“Anya trained Lexa so I guess it makes sense that they would have similar methods.” Lincoln states from next to Octavia. “Lexa started here during high school I think.”

“Impressive” Bellamy commented off handedly. “What are you up to tonight Clarke?”

“Dinner with my mom and her fiancee.” Clarke sighed as the elevator stopped and they got off, all heading for the exit. “At least I can tell her I got my first story.”

________________________________

It wasn’t that Clarke didn’t like Marcus Kane. He was nice in his own way, a politician with a vote-winning smile and fancy clothes. He didn’t try to parent Clarke and for that she was grateful. He was very formal and perhaps that was what made it hard for Clarke to connect with him.

“So Clarke, you mother tells me you were thinking of moving out.” Marcus stated as he took a sip of his red wine.

“I thought about it, apartments are expensive though.” Clarke felt strange talking about this, it felt as though they were trying to get rid of her. In Clarke’s defense, twenty-two was still rather young to afford a nice place.

“I only ask because your mother and I were talking and I will be moving in with her. I understand it may be rather uncomfortable to live in the same house as your mother and some old guy she’s dating.” Marcus laughs at his own joke, “I have a condo in the art district I don’t use anymore, I haven’t set foot in the place in months! I wanted to know if you perhaps wanted to give it a go?”

Clarke mulled it over. A condo, in the art district of the city was expensive...it would be cool to have her own place...

“It’s two-hundred a month rent,” Kane offered, “Two-bedroom, one full and one half-bath, up to date kitchen and nice living space.”

“What’s the catch?” Clarke found herself asking. Two-hundred a month was an surprisingly low payment on the condo that big.

“No catch, I know you want to pursue art. That’s a nice area to get your footing. And it’s an easy commute to the Gaia Publishing office for work and from Ark University.”

“It does sound perfect.” Clarke mused and looked over at her mother.

“You’ll be close to home too. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Marcus just thought he’d put the offer on the table.”

Clarke thought for a second.

“I think I want to give it a shot.”

__________________________________

Clarke pulls her Toyota Camry in the driveway of the two-story condo. Boxes packed the trunk, back seat, and tied to the roof of the car. There was a black Subaru Legacy already parked and Clarke assumed it must belong to Kane. A politician had more then one car right?

She opened the front door and took a peek inside, the living area was furnished with custom dark wood shelves, a nice TV and entertainment system and a cream colored couch. The kitchen was pristine, dark cabinets with white marble countertops...

Was the shower running? Clarke stood still for a moment after placing her boxes on the glass coffee table in the living area. The shower was defiantly running upstairs. Someone was in the condo.

Clarke slowly pulls her cell out as she hears the water shut off. Someone was in the condo. Clarke didn’t know for sure but she was confused as to why some burglar would use the shower if they were robbing the place and she’s sure if they were a serial killer they would aim for a place were people lived.

Maybe it was just some homeless punk looking for a place to stay? Well they couldn’t stay here much longer. Clarke looked around around for a weapon when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Settling for a good old fashion kitchen knife Clarke turns to the steps as the steps get faster, a mass of black and white fur greets her with a low growl.

“Nyko?” A familiar voice rings out as a figure appears at the bottom of the stairs. Clarke can only stare when she sees who it it. The two seem to stare at each other for a long while, Clarke with a knife in her hand and Lexa with a small black and white dog before her.

“Miss. Griffin,” Lexa starts with a formal tone, “May I ask why you are in my home.”

HER home?

Clarke has the decency put the knife back into the holder on the shelf.

“Your home?” Clarke asks, “I thought Marcus Kane owned this place?”

“Mr. Kane owns the building. To my understanding he owns a few around here that he chooses to rent out,” Lexa answers easily, “I’ve been renting it the past six months.”

Clarke remembers what Kane said about not setting foot in the condo for a long time.

“Down Nyko,” Lexa says to the dog that had continued growling. The small Alaskan Klee Kai walked off the the couch and made itself comfortable.

“He didn’t mention anyone else living here when he offered to rent me the space.” Clarke stated carefully watching as Lexa tilts her head to the side slightly.

“He informed me there was someone moving in.”

Clarke stood there awkwardly while the brunette continued to dry her hair, walking towards the kitchen in her white T-shirt and faded jeans. Clarke isn’t sure she’s ever seen The Commander dressed down.

“That doesn’t bother you?” Clarke asks as she shifts from foot to foot.

“It is not my decision, Kane owns the building, he can do what he wishes.” Lexa opens a door that reveals the washer and dryer and tosses the damp towel into a basket with other white clothing. “Does it bother me that my roommate is also my subordinate? That will depend.”

“On what?”

“On whether or not we can agree on some ground rules.” Lexa states as she rests her elbows on the counter and looks up at the blonde who hasn’t moved from her spot. “No one at the office hears about this. I worked hard to get where I am and I will not have anything complicate that.”

“You think I want people to know I live with ‘The Commander’?,” Clarke shrugged, “But that’s fair.”

“No parties”

“Do I look like a party-hardy girl to you?” Clarke asked slightly offended.

“You are in college.” Lexa commented off handedly, “And no boys.”

“Yeah, because I want to bring boys home to my boss sleeping in the room near mine.” Clarke rolled her eyes, “So girls are Ok?”

“Only if they’re not loud.” Clarke’s pretty sure her jaw couldn’t drop any lower, did her boss just...make a joke? “However if you’re the one that’s loud you’ll have to take it to her place.”

Yup, her jaw is unhinged, there is no way this is The Commander. The Commander was replaced by a gorgeous woman with a dry sense of humor and really nice biceps. And a pretty fine ass...not that Clarke was looking.

“Do you need help with your things?” Lexa offered and the fact that she does surprises Clarke a bit. She’s never heard Lexa offer anything. She was good at giving orders, but that’s all Clarke had seen.

“Sure,” 

Maybe she should speak to Kane about not telling her of this.

_____________________________

With Lexa’s help she manages to get all her boxes into the house and into the bedroom that is now assigned to Clarke. The second story held both bedrooms and a large full bath and hall closet. It’s early evening by the time they finish and Clarke has her clothes and sheets unpacked and the bed made (Kane had delivered the bigger things yesterday during Clarke’s classes.)

Clarke wondered down the stairs a few hours of unpacking, Lexa was in the kitchen, feeding Nyko. The small dog hopped over and ate with gusto. Clarke notices the pots on the stove and the smell of food cooking. “Dinner will be ready in about forty minutes.”

“Do you want help?” Clarke offered as she walked into the kitchen. The last thing she expected was that Lexa would make dinner for both of them. But there they were, small kitchen table set for two. 

“It’s fine, I’ve got it.” Clarke leaves it at that and wonders into the living area and plops down on the couch, closing her eyes for a second to enjoy the much needed break and the smell of the food from the kitchen.

It felt weird, laying on her boss’s couch while her boss cooked her food. It felt as if they were dating...

The thought made Clarke quickly open her eyes. She sneaks a peek at the brunette in the kitchen and is taken back by the sight of the girl, hair down and casual clothing, stirring sauce around in a pot on the stove. The wooden spoon is raised to her lips for a second to taste the sauce before she resumes stirring for a moment, a small smile playing on her lips.

It was defiantly a side of the Commander that Clarke was unused to seeing.

“I can feel you staring Clarke.” Lexa comments from the stove and Clarke can’t help but notice the way her name clicks on Lexa’s tongue. Usually Lexa referred to everyone, except for Octavia and Bellamy, by last name. The only reason she used first names with the Blake siblings was because they had the same last name. In fact this is the first Clarke is hearing her name from the brunette.

“It just feels weird.” Clarke noted, “You’re my boss.”

“If it helps I am only your boss at work. Here you can think of me as just a housemate.” Lexa offered. “If it still bothers you, you can move out. I was here first.”

Clarke snorted, “I just unpacked, I’m not moving anywhere Alexandria.”

“Lexa,” 

Clarke smiled as she stood from the couch and walked over, leaning against the peninsula that separated the kitchen from the living space.

“I’m not moving anywhere Lexa,” The brunette just hums a response, “Especially not if your food is as good as it smells.”

It’s not long until Lexa’s straining the pasta and finishing putting the food on the table that they sit across from each other and start eating in silence. Clarke was right about Lexa’s food being as good as it smelled. The pasta was perfectly cooked and the homemade sauce was one of the best things Clarke has eaten. It’s not until they are about halfway through the meal that Clarke notices exactly how weird it is eating in silence.

She didn’t know what to talk to Lexa about...the only thing she could think of was work.

“So,” Green eyes looked up at her from the plate at the sound of the blonde’s voice, “About my article-”

“No work talk.” Lexa quickly cut in, “I told you, boss at work, housemate at home.”

“Right,” Clarke’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, now what was she supposed to talk to Lexa about, “So,”

“So,”

“Alright, if you don’t want me to talk about work you need to give me something to work with here.” Clarke sighed, “What do you do? Outside of work.”

“I’m a photographer.” Lexa tries to hide a smile but Clarke sees it trying to break through, “I converted the half bath down here into a dark room. Don’t tell Kane.”

Clarke turns to the door under the steps, black curtain over the outside.

“I was wondering what the hell you were doing over there.” Clarke started and turned back to the brunette, “I’m an art major at Ark, but I’ve never really been able to grasp photography. That and anything ceramic or sculpture.”

“Do you paint?”

“Yeah, I’m a sucker for landscapes. I also work a lot in charcoal.” Clarke smiled and watched the small smile tug at Lexa’s lips, “What do you photograph?”

“I also enjoy landscapes and people. I like to capture important moments in time.” 

“Wow, that was spoken like a true photographer.” Clarke laughed and Lexa looked at her in confusion, “You act so business like at work, it’s so weird talking to you like this. The last thing I pictured you being is a closet photographer with a dark room hidden away in her condo.”

“You can work out of the hall closet if it suites you.” Lexa stated and Clarke laughed a little harder at that.

“Careful what you say, I may take you up on that.”


	2. Settling In

Clarke didn’t know what she expected when she went back to work after her move in. When she woke up Lexa had already left for work. Clarke was greeted that morning to french toast sitting on the peninsula with a note:

Clarke,  
Gone in early. French toast and bacon are on the counter. Juice in the fridge. Please leave fresh water for Nyko before you leave. Remember to lock up.  
-Lexa

Clarke smiled as she picked up the plate and walked it to the microwave to heat it up, turning to see Nyko sitting by the kitchen table with a paper plate in his mouth and bacon-grease covered paper towels chewed at his paws.

“You ate my bacon. How did you even get up there with your stubby legs?” Clarke sighed as she walked over to clean up the mess, Nyko running away as soon as she got close with the paper plate in his mouth. 

_________________________________

Clarke was almost late going into work, by the time she caught Nyko, ate, and made sure there was nothing else in the dog’s reach to chew on, she had to rush out the door. She finally stops to catch her breath in the elevator after she hits the button for the Ground&Sky floor.

“You alright Clarke?”

“Yeah, just running a little late.” Clarke sighed as she checked her watch, she was cutting it close. “When did you get here Maya?”

Maya Vie worked under Shadow Kul, the art director and executive of Gaia Publishing. They worked heavily with the Editors to create the covers, layouts, and graphics that went into every magazine published by Gaia. The short version was that they put everything together before everything was sent out to print. 

“I came early to help Miss. Kul get the first drafts of the covers designed and handed out.” Maya explained, “She actually sent me to your floor to give Miss. Woods the first draft of the Ground&Sky cover. Want to see?”

Clarke nodded as Maya opened up the folder and showed Clarke the working cover for the magazine. The cover featured an image of a member of the Blue Man Group playing the drums, paint splattering upward at the drums were hit. 

“Wow, It looks great.” Clarke smiled as the elevator dinged when they reached the floor. 

“I hope your editor likes it,” Maya stated as they began to go their separate ways, Maya toward Lexa’s office and Clarke towards her cubicle.

“Don’t worry, it looks great.” Clarke raised her hand in a wave as they parted. Clarke noticed the folder on her desk with her article in it with a note.

Rewrite it

Well, that was certainly different then her first note. Clarke only rolled her eyes and pulled out all of Murphy’s notes and information before beginning the article from scratch.

“The Commander’s on a tirade.” A reporter from behind Clarke whispers, “She’s been barking orders since seven this morning!”

“Deadline’s coming up,” An older voice. “Get to work and she won’t yell at you.”

“Hey Clarke,” Clarke turns to the cubicle next to hers, “Do you have a spare pen?”

Clarke tries to not laugh as she hands the younger intern a pen. Jasper was the same age as Octavia and was currently assigned to do grunt work for Bellamy, which was usually paperwork, the boring kind that he knew Jasper wouldn’t mess up.

“You’re lucky The Commander didn’t catch you unprepared.” An older reporter, Clarke recalls his name being Penn, comments from his desk not taking his eyes off his work.

“She’s been cracking the whip all day,” Jasper adds, “I’m worried about Maya, she went into her office like ten minutes ago and hasn’t come out. What if she ate her? And not in the fun lesbian type way.”

Jasper’s quickly greeted by a slap to the back of the head from Bellamy as he walks past.

“Get your head out of the gutter and get to work, I need all that filled out before lunch.” Bellamy growls as he walks off toward the copier. 

“Geez, someone needs to lighten up.” Jasper rubbed his head, “Or get laid but I know better then to ask him about that.”

“He’s going to hit you again,” Clarke said as she shook her head at the younger boy.

“Does it all the time, no biggie,” Jasper smiles as he twirls the pen in his hand. “You going to come have lunch with me, Monty, and Octavia today? Come hang with the interns?”

“I have to today, I was running late and forgot my lunch.”

“Oh, you’re never late! What caused Clarke Griffin to delay this fine morning?” 

Clarke paused, trying to come up with an excuse. However she didn’t have to when a loud voice sounded from behind them, startling them both was well as anyone close to them.

“JORDAN, GRIFFIN” The loud bark seemed to vibrate around the floor, “If you have time to chat you have time to type.”

Clarke quickly turned back to her computer as the Commander patrolled through the office, she looked far more intimidating then normal, stalking between cubicles with last month’s issue rolled up in her hands. Green eyes scanning the room for any slackers ready to crack the whip if needed. 

________________________________________

Clarke didn’t always work full days, her class schedule made it hard to work more then two full days and one or two morning shifts. Usually on her full days Clarke would bring her lunch and eat in her cube if she was busy. But after having to chase Nyko around the condo she didn’t have time to grab her lunch.

The cafeteria was nice. It looked like a cafe, but larger. Octavia was sitting next to Clarke retelling a story about Indra to Monty and Jasper who sat across from them. Maya usually joined them as well, but with the upcoming deadline she stayed back to help get layouts done. Apparently Indra was just as aggressive as Lexa was when it came to meeting deadlines. Octavia was telling them about how one reporter was almost in tears because Indra berated him for having too many mistakes in his article.

“Dude, The Commander was like that all day.” Jasper laughed, “She can be a total tyrant. You only like her because she lets you hunt people down for her.”

“Editors are under a lot of pressure to make sure everything gets done.” Monty tries to reason, but Jasper’s too caught up in his rant to notice.

“Can you image what it must be like to be with a girl like that?”

“Like the Commander?” Octavia asks, “Sorry Jasper, I don’t think you’re her type.”

“She’d definitely wear the pants in any relationship.” Jasper looks like he’s really thinking now and when he’s thinking it’s usually something bad. To make it worse Murphy had turned in his chair from his seat behind Jasper. Jasper and Murphy together spelled bad news.

“I bet the Commander has all the say,” Murphy starts, “She’d probably date some prissy-ass with mommy issues.”

“Dude, you think she yell like she does at the office when we mess up?” Jasper asked and Clarke knows it’s going to go too far the minute Murphy opens his mouth.

“She’d probably start yelling the minute they went down on her wrong.”

“ENOUGH” Clarke felt herself yell before she could stop herself, Octavia’s right behind her though and backs her up the second everyone turns to her.

“You can’t talk about The Commander like that.” Octavia presses, “It’s unprofessional and a flat out asshole thing to do.”

Jasper has the decency to hang his head in shame. Murphy matches Octavia’s glare until Octavia gathers her lunch and turns to Clarke.

“Let’s go eat somewhere else.” Clarke only nods as the two walk off, leaving the boys. Clarke turns to see Monty speaking to Jasper and Murphy stalking off.

__________________________________

The break room on Clarke’s floor is less used, usually only for it’s coffee maker and coat rack. Since the cafeteria was build, rarely anyone ate in it. Her and Octavia sat across from each other and finished their lunch in peace.

“So how’s the article coming?” Octavia asked as she took another bite of her sandwich.

“I asked Woods to look it over for me while I went on lunch, I’m sure she’ll tell me what she wants changed and then I can fix it before I leave tonight.”

“She’s not that bad.” Octavia started and Clarke looks up from her own lunch when the younger girl speaks, “The Commander, Lincoln told me she only acts that way because she’s the youngest editor-in-chief in this company. There are a lot of other people who are older then her that wanted her job. I can see why everyone puts pressure on her to do well. If she messes up I’m sure she gets it worse then some of the other guys here that have been here longer. Lincoln worked with her when she was a reporter like you. He says Lexa was always a little bit of a hard-ass, but she always does it for a reason. Indra said the same thing.”

Clarke and Octavia sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their lunches and digesting all the information.

“I think she’s a good editor.” Clarke started, “If Anya trained her and she got promoted this young, there has to be a reason.”

“She got promoted over the CEO’s son.” Octavia stated with a shake of her head. “That weird guy Cage Wallace from Mountain Man magazine? He’s the CEO’s son and he was up for the same position as The Commander.”

Clarke’s eyebrows rose, impressed. She had only seen Cage Wallace a few times in passing and the guy was always yelling at people, but it wasn’t like the way Lexa did. Lexa yelled at people who missed deadlines and fucked up their articles. Cage yelled at interns who didn’t get his coffee order right. Clarke can’t even remember any occasion where Lexa asked an intern to get her coffee. 

“-and toner so it should run fine now.” A voice flows into the break room as footsteps draw closer.

“Thank you, that thing had been causing all sorts of problems.” That was Lexa’s voice. The other voice sounded familiar as well. 

“No problem Commander, you buying me a drink?”

“It’s twelve-thirty”

“And lunch is on you. Come on, I’m supposed to be off today.” Was that-?

“Raven!” Octavia greeted as the two walked through the door. Raven was a year older then Clarke and had started working for a mechanic shop that specialized in classic cars. Raven could fix anything, constantly gloating about how she was the go-to in college whenever someone’s computer crashed or coffee maker stopped working.

“Hey losers” Raven greeted with a grin, she had been working all summer and the three hadn’t had a chance to catch up. The mechanic walked over to grab her red jacket from the coat-rack, “I came by earlier but you little shits weren’t in the cafeteria.”

“Jasper and Murphy got together,” Octavia rolled her eyes,

“Still unforgivable,” Raven put her hands on her hips, “We need to catch up sometime. But not tonight. The Commander’s taking me out to pay for the printer repairs.”

The two glance over at Lexa who looks between the three girls, “You know each other?”

“Yeah, we all went to high school together.” Octavia stated, “Raven left us to go to MIT after that.”

“How did you two meet?” Clarke asked.

Raven flashed a grin, “We share a love for classic cars and good beer. We actually met at physical therapy and support group after my accident.” 

Raven gestures to her knee brace and Clarke immediately feels a little sick, Octavia has a similar expression. They both knew what happened before the accident...

Clarke glanced between Lexa and Raven. Raven had gotten into an accident after her and Clarke found out that Finn, Raven’t childhood crush and boyfriend was secretly cheating on her. It was only after he made a serious move on Clarke did he confess to having cheated on Raven before. It devastated Raven, he was the only person she had left after her parents died when she was a child. She was depressed and her depression is what caused her to get into that accident and seriously damage her knee. She was in physical therapy and had to attend a suicide support group after that since it was thought she was trying to take her own life.

So, what happened that landed Lexa into the same support group?

“Lexa was attending Polis University. I transferred after the accident so I could graduate on time. We were roommates until Lex here graduated. And now she’s your boss!” Raven was laughing with Octavia, 

“Come on, it’s kinda cool.” Octavia nudged Clarke, “I mean come on, of course Raven would know your boss and casually drop by to fix the printer.”

Clarke laughed along as Lexa wrote LUNCH near her name on the employee board. It was how everyone knew where everyone else was without having to ask Lexa to pull it up on the computer.

“Text me later, we have to go out.” Raven said as she turned to leave with Lexa, “I’m buying you a drink O since I missed your twenty-first birthday!”

“I’m holding you to that Reyes!” Octavia called after as the two walked out, “So you think that’s what kind of girl the Commander dates?”

Clarke almost did a spit-take, Lexa and Raven?

“Her and Raven?” Clarke asked with raised eyebrows and Octavia nods enthusiastically.

“You know, fiery Latina with a hot rod fetish,” Octavia snapped her fingers like a stereotypical hispanic cartoon character. “Ole?”

Clarke shook her head with an amused smirk, “You don’t know their dating.”

“Why else would the Commander agree to go out to lunch during a deadline day?” Octavia pressed with a smirk. Clarke felt an uneasy feeling settle in her stomach. Raven and Lexa? Something about it felt off to Clarke, and she couldn’t put her finger on it. Maybe it was just the idea of Raven staying overnight in her and Lexa’s condo. With Lexa. 

Maybe it was just her being protective of Raven, after all they were friends and it was only natural for Clarke to worry about Raven’s newest love interest...

_____________________________________

Clarke made the final corrections to her article and headed it in to Lexa at the end of the day.

“I think we can run with this,” Lexa stated as she filed the article away with the others going into the next issue, “Very good job Griffin.”

Clarke was rewarded with a rare smile that Lexa never gave at work. Clarke returned it and went to leave, stopping before the door before closing it, causing Lexa to look up from her desk.

“Is something wrong Miss Griffin?”

“I-” Clarke started but didn’t know how to proceed. She knew she had to keep their home and work life private and now was definitely not to time to ask Lexa if her and Raven were a thing.She could ask Raven, but she lived with Lexa so- 

“Is it work related?” Lexa asked 

“I just wanted to thank you for trusting me with this article.” Clarke forced a smile, “I had hoped that my work was up to your expectations.”

“You passed my expectations, Miss Griffin. Your article was very well written.” Lexa assured and Clarke smiled. “Come here a moment.”

Clarke walked forward, standing unsurely before Lexa, shifting slightly. Lexa picked up on her discomfort. She picked up a sticky note and wrote something on the paper before handing it to Clarke.

“Just in case.” Lexa’s voice dropped in volume and Clarke took the paper from her, unfolding it and seeing a phone number written across it. She nodded to Lexa before shoving it in her pocket and walking out of her office.

She waited until she got into her car before she programmed the number into her phone and sent a text. The chilly November air bit at her skin before she got into her car, sure to kick on the heat before pulling out her phone.

So can I ask you something?

From Lexa: Sure

Are you and Raven dating?

From Lexa: Raven? Of course not.

From Lexa: Why would you ask?

You went to lunch with her today and you two were friendly so I just wondered.

Clarke sat back in the driver’s seat of her car, she felt slightly relieved and she wasn’t quite sure why she was worried about to begin with. Her phone vibrated again and she looked down to see another message from Lexa.

From Lexa: I’m going to be an hour late tonight so I won’t be able to make dinner until later.

I can make dinner for us

From Lexa: You can?

Jerk, I can cook.   
I make a mean grilled cheese  
and If your good I’ll make soup too.

From Lexa: Sounds lovely  
From Lexa: Can you take Nyko out and feed him too?

If he promises not to get in any more trouble.

From Lexa: More trouble?

I’ll tell you later.

When Clarke got home she headed straight for the kitchen and rummaged through the pantries to see what she could use. The fridge is half-empty but she manages to hunt down the ingredients she need to make a nice chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese. Before she started cooking she took Nyko out to do his business and fed him. The dog didn’t eat the food Clarke put down for him at first, looking at it as though it were poison before chomping away. 

“You are a handful you know that?” Clarke stated as the dog looked up at her, head tilted, “You almost made me late to work you know.”

The dog sat down and looked at Clarke.

“Your mommy won’t be happy that you misbehaved.” The dog let out an unamused sound before marching over to the couch and planting himself in his spot. Clarke cooked in silence. When the soup was done she heard the front door open and shut as well as the sound of Lexa’s keys dropping into the bowl by the door. Nyko jumped up and rushed to the door to greet his master.

“Soup’s done,” Clarke called, “I just put the sandwiches on so they should be ready soon.”

Clarke heard the sound of Lexa kicking off her shoes and walking toward the kitchen, when her footsteps stopped Clarke assumed the girl had walked over to the couch with Nyko. When the grilled cheese was done Clarke turned to get a plate, surprised to see Lexa leaning the peninsula, a strange distant look in her green eyes.

“Lexa?” Clarke started as the taller brunette blinked, coming out of whatever trance she was in. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Lexa turned away slightly, “It’s just strange.”

“That’s what I said yesterday,” Clarke grinned and shook her head.

“I’m not used to people cooking for me.” Lexa almost looks bashful admitting this and Clarke smiles wider as she picks up a plate and stacks the sandwiches on it. 

“It’s only fair, you cooked for me. I’d be a terrible housemate if I made you cook all the time.” Clarke explained as she moved things to the kitchen table. “We should take turns so you don’t have to cook all the time.”

“I don’t mind cooking,” Lexa stated off handedly, “I enjoy it.”

“Editing, photography, and food.” Clarke pondered, “You have a strange interest set for a Commander.”

“I’m sure there are stranger.” Lexa smirked, “What do you do other then write and draw.”

“And paint mind you,” Clarke teased, “I also binge watch Netflix.”

They chat idly while they eat, Clarke watched as Lexa happily munch on her sandwich and ate her soup. The girl was eating with as much gusto as the black and white dog had. The thought causes Clarke to giggle and Lexa to stop eating and look up at her from her meal.

“What’s so funny?” 

“You,” Clarke tried to tame her laughter, “I was just thinking about how you and Nyko really appreciate your food.”

“Is that your nice way of saying I eat like a dog?” Lexa asked blushing lightly, “Speaking of didn’t you say Nyko did something?”

“Oh yeah” Clarke looked over at the animal from his spot on the couch and then back to Lexa, “He got the bacon you had on the countertop this morning. I had to chase him around the condo for the plate in his mouth.”

“Nyko did?” Lexa asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. “He’s never taken food off the counter before.”

“He must not like me.”

“He’s just not used to you being here yet.” Lexa stated glancing over at the dog, “It’s just been me and him for the last few years.”

Clarke nodded, it made sense that maybe the dog would need to get used to a stranger living in his house. Lexa was probably right, Nyko would get used to her.

“I’m sorry about him Clarke.” Lexa looked embarrassed at the animal’s behavior and Clarke was quick to reach over and tap the other girl’s arm.

“It’s fine, saved me the calories.” Clarke offered a small smile that was returned by the brunette, “Me and him can bond tomorrow before I go to class we’ll be best friends before you get home.”

That causes Lexa to flash a charming grin that makes Clarke smile wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this isn't going to be really angsty...I may play with the Lexa/Raven thing a bit in later chapters. I've already decided that they aren't in a relationship and probably weren't in a romantic one...but I can't reveal too much about that until later.
> 
> Shadow was the name I gave to the Commander of the Mining Clan in a fanfiction that never really got written. The mining clan was located north of the Woods Clan in the New Jersey, Pennsylvania, New York, a a few other bordering states. I modeled their attire and fighting style from the assassins in the Assassin’s Creed series. The clan exported charcoal, coal, raw materials, paint, and precious metals to the other clans which is why I chose her to be the art executive at Gaia. 
> 
> Shadow's Last name Kul is Danish for "Charcoal"
> 
> I will post a master list of all the characters ages, just so it's a little easier to follow how old everyone is. Let me know if you think it would help you guys!
> 
> Next chapter may take a little longer to come out, it will be a little more eventful then this one! 
> 
> Also special thanks to everyone who gave feedback, it's always very much appreciated.


	3. Ups and Downs

Bonding with Nyko had it’s ups and downs.

The dog would occasionally sit with Clarke and watch Agent Carter, but when he would jump up on the peninsula (“Seriously! You have no legs! How are you getting up there!”) and watch Clarke prepare a meal with his tiny brown eyes or swipe something on the counter and proceed to run with it. When Lexa was home the dog was as obedient as ever the second Lexa walked out the door the animal became possessed by the devil.

They all manage to get into a routine the next few days. Lexa worked five days a week, leaving early in the morning and returning before dinner that night. Sometimes she even went in on Saturdays mornings if she had a meeting or needed to get things done for deadlines. Clarke attended classes Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays while working full days Tuesdays and Fridays.

“Focus on your school work, Clarke, senior year is important.” Lexa had stated when Clarke asked why Lexa wasn’t assigning her any morning shifts. “Don’t let Anya bully you into working more than you should.”

“I can handle it.”

“Clarke,” Lexa started, “I had to make cuts, I’m trying to effect as few people as possible.”

Clarke sighed, it really only was one day shift, she could live without it. She just didn’t want Lexa to feel like she couldn’t handle the workload. Clarke looked at her class schedule hanging on the fridge next to Lexa’s magnetic calendar with important dates written in. The two’s belongings had started to merge in the condo. It was looking more and more like their home rather then just Lexa’s.

“It has nothing to do with you as a reporter, Clarke,” Lexa assured, “Your work has shown me you are more then capable of doing your job.”

“I know,” Clarke sighed and ran her fingers through Nyko’s fur as he sat with her on the couch. “Is something wrong? Is that why your cutting hours.”

“Word from Dante that we have to cut costs. It’s not too bad this time around.” Lexa stated as she sat next to Clarke on the couch, Nyko resting between them. “College students don’t complain as much, I only cut short shifts.”

“Now what am I going to do with my newfound free-time?” Clarke pondered.

“You can still turn the hall closet into a studio if that makes you feel better.” Lexa offered and Clarke chuckled lightly. 

“Maybe I will.”

_______________________________________

That Saturday, Clarke went to work cleaning out the hall closet, which was surprisingly large. Lexa had explained that the closet was supposed to make up from the lack of closet space in the two bedrooms of the condo. However it was used for storage now. Lexa had a meeting that morning so Clarke got to work clearing out the boxes so Lexa could take down the shelves when she got home. There was a window on one side wall that allowed in a nice amount of natural light into the eight-foot by twelve-foot space.

Nyko sat just outside the door watching as Clarke took down the smaller boxes from the shelves. Most of them were marked, the smaller boxes usually contained Lexa’s old photographs. Usually a date with “Polarized” or “Digital” written underneath. 

Clarke peeked into one box labeled “High School Senior Thesis: Polarized” to be greeted with black and white landscape images of mountains and forests. Another box was labeled “College Freshman Year: Digital” and contained high quality images of the night sky as well as nighttime landscapes and even what looked like a beach party with people running around with sparklers. 

Clarke reaches up for another, slightly larger, box when a file drops down from on top the box and crashes on the floor, papers sprawling.

“Damn it.” Clarke kneels down to pick up the file hoping it isn’t anything important. Picking up the file folder she sees Nyko’s name written across it. “Huh, this is yours bud.”

The dog tilts his head to the side as Clarke retrieves the papers. Most of them are vet records, her eyes land on a piece of paper with a medical symbol faded at the top corner.

Dear Costia Field,

We are delighted to inform you that your application for a Medical Alert Dog has been reviewed and accepted. Please contact us at your earliest convenience to set up an appointment to adopt one of our many available pups to assist you-

Clarke looked away suddenly feeling like she found something she probably shouldn’t have. Turning she noticed an adoption certificate sticking out from under vet forms. Picking it up slowly she noticed Nyko’s name and picture stapled to the paper with signatures at the bottom. The printed name of the adopter signature was Costia Field.

Who is Costia? Clarke wondered, she turned back to Nyko who had grown bored of her and was laying down for a nap. Curiosity got the better of her as she slowly put the papers back into the folder. Another paper with the same logo was mixed in.

Dear Miss Woods,

We are sorry for your loss, in agreement with Miss Costia Field’s Will we will transfer ownership of Nyko to yourself. Understand that this is for legal purposes. Please come in at your earliest convenience to fill out the required paperwork. As you are aware-

Clarke shoves the rest of the papers into the file. That was enough looking. It was none of her business. She looks over at Nyko who was sleeping peacefully. Shaking her head she places the file on top of the boxes outside of the closet and goes back to work. The boxes on the shelves were cleaned out and the only boxes remaining were a few in the corner of the space. The top box was open and filled with notebooks. The top book was a flat-square book the Clarke picked up out of curiosity. Dusting it off and opening it she realized it was a children’s book. 

On the pages before her were illustrations of a big-headed dinosaur being adopted by two daddy dinosaurs. Clarke smiles and sat indian-style on the floor looking through the book. The illustrations were beautifully done and the story was so touching. The blonde wondered if this belonged to Lexa as a child. But the book looked fairly new. Out of curiosity Clarke flips it to the front cover to see the title and writer. Her blood runs cold when she reads the author’s name:

Costia Field

“The was the only one that got published.” Clarke couldn’t help it, she screamed for a moment at the voice from the doorway. Lexa stood there in her dress pants and oxford shirt, jacket tossed over her shoulder. 

“That,” Clarke breathed holding a hand over her quickly beating heart, “Was some horror movie shit you just pulled.”

Lexa only smiled, tossing her blazer on top of the boxes and walked over to Clarke, hand out. Clarke hands her the book as Lexa sits next to her. She flips through the pages absent-mindedly until Clarke speaks again.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been looking through your things.” Clarke turned her head away, “I deserved the jump scare.”

“I’m not upset, Clarke,” Lexa closed the book and ran a hand through her hair. Nyko trots over and wiggles himself in Lexa’s lap. “I figured you would find them.”

Clarke looks back at Lexa, the girl was stroking Nyko’s fur, “Who was Costia?”

“She was mine,” Lexa answered after a moment, “We started dating in high school. We were together until Sophomore year at university.”

Lexa swallows thickly, “She was diagnosed with brain cancer when we were seniors in high school. Her parents were really religious and believed it was God’s way of punishing her for picking me. She rebelled,”

Lexa shook her head, “We got our first apartment together Freshman year. As her condition got worse her parents requested she get a medical alert dog. She would have seizers or completely forget where she was for a second. Sometimes she’s just black out. We picked out Nyko together.” 

The dog in Lexa’s lap looked up at her before resting his chin on her shoulder. “She really wanted to be a children’s book author. She was constantly drawing and writing. Summer of Freshman year she had finished five books, we spent the entire summer just the two of us. It was Sophomore year that her condition got worse. She needed surgery to remove a brain tumor. It was a risky surgery to begin with, but her heath had been declining and she wanted to have the surgery as soon as possible before she got any weaker.”

She snuggles Nyko closer and Clarke reaches over and rests a hand on the brunette’s back.

“She didn’t survive the surgery. The doctors did all they could but it wasn’t enough.” Lexa said, “She wrote a will before she died. She left Nyko, her books, her journals, everything about her work to me. Her parents were pissed when they found out, even tried to sue to get some of her stuff back. It didn’t hold up in court, not when Costia’s will was sitting right before them. She even recorded herself so her parents couldn’t go against her wishes. She thought of everything. She would have made a good lawyer.”

“I’m sorry Lexa,” Clarke hand rubbed circles in Lexa’s back.

“I think I read every one of her journals when she died, she kept a patient journal that she wrote in every day when she was hospital bound. She wrote every day. It was almost as if she knew she wasn’t going to make it. She wanted me to understand that even if she didn’t make it, she wanted me to be happy, to not forget about her.”

“I don’t think you ever will.” Clarke said softly.

“Alright, no more sad stories.” Lexa sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Clarke, who accepted and the two stood before each other in the closet. “I’ve accepted I can’t bring Costia back, I can’t change what happened. I’ve already begun to move on. It’s what she would have wanted me to do.”

Clarke thought of her mother, of how depressed she was after her father’s death. How we began to move on and how she met Marcus Kane. How her mother was now engaged and happy. She thinks of Raven, after Finn and her were over how she completely lost herself for almost a year before her accident. How she was now focusing on her work and how she was achieving her dreams without Finn there.

“Come on,” Lexa called and Clarke looked up to be greeted by a small, thoughtful smile, “Lets clear out the rest of the boxes and get these shelves down.”

__________________________________

The shelves come down easily, Lexa unscrews and removes them with ease while Clarke watches. Lexa changed into a short sleeve shirt and Clarke noticed for the first time the splash of ink on her bicep.

“You have a tattoo?”

“Yeah,” Lexa grunted, “I actually have a few, I have to cover them at work though. Company policy.”

“What was your favorite book as a child?” Clarke asks out of no where and the question causes Lexa to pause and look up at her.

“What?”

“Your favorite childhood book,” Clarke repeated with a smile, “Mine was 'Bridge to Terabithia'.”

“'The Castle in the Attic',” Lexa replied still a little surprised at the question, “Why do you ask?”

“Because we’ve been living together for a little over a week and I know next to nothing about you,” Clarke stated as she leaned against the door, “Other then you’re a closet photographer who likes to cook and reads an insane amount of books.”

Lexa only shakes her head, “So you ask me what my favorite childhood book is?”

“It’s a great way to judge a person’s character.” Clarke argued. “Any siblings?”

“No, but I spent a lot of time with my uncle and cousin. He’s kinda like a brother. You?”

“Nope, only child.” Clarke balanced on her heels, “What’s your cousin like?”

“You know him,” Lexa stated, “Ryder from security.”

“Oh is that why he’s always on our floor?” Clarke smiled, “He’s nice, pretty scary looking but I guess that’s why he went into security. He tells the best jokes.”

“Yeah, he’s great. I spent a lot of time with him and my Uncle Gustus while my father worked during the day.”

“What does your dad do?”

“He owns a bookstore in Polis,”

“Wow, that explains a lot,” Clarke laughed as Lexa turned to her, “My mom’s a doctor.”

“That explains nothing,”

“Shut up,” Clarke huffed, “What’s your favorite color?”

“Green, what’s yours?”

“I am an artist, choosing a favorite color would be like choosing a favorite child.” Clarke gasped dramatically, “Why would you make me choose?”

Lexa just shook her head in amusement, “Get out of the closet so I can finish taking the shelves out.”

“I will have you know I’ve been out of the closet since high school.” Clarke laughed as she moved out of the way so Lexa could carry the shelving out and onto the curb for the trash pickup.

_______________________________________

Clarke finished moving her art supplies into the closet, rearranging them until she was satisfied with the layout of her new, somewhat small, studio space. Her phone vibrated from it’s place on the floor.

Smaller Blake: Hey me and Raven are going to get drinks Wed. You are coming with!

Yes Master, I shall be there

Smaller Blake: Smartass  
Smaller Blake: Come on we haven’t seen Raven in months  
Smaller Blake: She’s buying me alcohol!

Fine, I’ll come  
But I have class the next morning

Smaller Blake: You can have a drink or two and not get hung over!

I already said I was coming, Text me the details.

Clarke put her phone away and set up a canvas on her easel. She felt inspired to paint and gazed out the window for a subject to paint. She could see Lexa taking Nyko for a walk from the window and smiled as the dog jogged happily with his master, tongue hanging out. His master smiling.

_______________________________________

A few days later Clarke left the condo to meet Octavia and Raven for drinks. As promised, Raven payed for Octavia’s first drink when they got to Grounders, an underground bar that Clarke hadn’t heard of before but Raven swore it was great. The cocktails were great and the food was surprisingly good for a whole in the wall bar. Two drinks in (Although Raven was closer to four and Octavia downed her third) Raven was recounting a story about a guy who wanted her to do some detail work on their car, which Raven would have happily done if the poor dumb bastard hadn’t bagged on her from being a woman and tired to tell her that she couldn’t possibly do the job as well as a man could. Of course he was only saying it to see if Raven would lower her princes, which she refused to do. Octavia was stuffing her face with mozzarella sticks while downing some cocktail that Clarke didn’t know the name of, listening to Raven’s story like a kindergardener at story time.

“Hey, isn’t that the commander?” Octavia asked as Clarke and Raven looked over to see Lexa sitting at the bar with Anya. They appeared to be chatting and joking around.

Lexa had told Clarke earlier that she was going out to drinks with Anya, something about work related stuff but Anya would want to actually catch up too. It was just her luck that they managed to go to the same bar.

“Wow, I’d totally bang her.” Raven gushed and Octavia turned to her.

“The Commander?”

“Naw, been there done that, I meant the hottie next to her.”

“Oh,” 

"Dude, you wouldn't stand a chance with Anya," Octavia smirked and was rewarded with an elbow from Raven.

The three fell back into conversation until what Raven had said registered with Clarke and she almost did a spit take,

“What do you mean ‘been there done that?’” Clarke asked as Raven stopped mid-story and looked at her.

“Relax Clarke, it was one time in college. We were both drunk and, well, shit happens.”

“You slept with my boss?” Clarke had to remember to say boss as she glared at Raven, “Seriously Reyes!”

“Why are you angry?!” Raven shot back, “It was years ago! In college! One time! But hey, if you really care about who your boss is sleeping with why not bite the head of that bartender off? They’ve been friendly for the last ten minutes!”

Clarke sat back in her seat. Raven was right, why did she care who Lexa was or had been sleeping with. She turned towards the bar as Lexa and the bartender talked, the brown haired bartender laughed at something Lexa had said and ran her hand down Lexa’s bicep.

She didn’t care

She didn’t-

“I’m sorry,” Raven started, “I’m a bitch when I’m drunk.”

Clarke turned back to Raven, immediately regretting her outburst. She had no right to yell at Raven the way she did.

“I know your worried about your job, but I promise it meant nothing. Not to me, not to Lexa. We stayed friends and acted like nothing happened. Lexa won’t treat you badly because your friends with her one-night-stand in college.”

“It’s not your fault Raven,” Clarke sighed, “I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“God you two fight like an old married couple.” Octavia grumbled from the side, “Just like old times.”

“Can I get you folk anything else?” Clarke looks up to see the bartender that was talking to Lexa addressing them. The name on her tag read “Echo” What a strange name, Clarke thought. Although she supposed she really shouldn’t talk.

“Can we get a round of pepsi and wings.” Raven ordered. Echo nodded politely.

“Coming right up.”

Clarke lightened up as the night went on, she wasn’t going to worry about Lexa sitting at the bar after Anya left, chatting up Echo...

She wasn’t going to care that Lexa was chatting and laughing with someone who wasn’t her.

She wasn’t going to care that she saw them leaving together when Echo’s shift ended.

______________________________

Clarke may or may not have gotten really drunk after that. Octavia had called Bellamy to come pick her and Raven up and asked if Clarke needed a ride. Even when she refused, Bellamy decided she was too drunk and drove her anyway. Clarke managed to convince him to let her out at the end of the street rather then in front of the door, saying that she was sober enough to walk the rest of the way. 

After some fighting and cursing at the lock, the door opened to reveal Lexa looking at her with a worried look.

“You’re really late.” Lexa stated as she helped Clarke into the condo. “You have class tomorrow.”

“I don’t care” Clarke stuttered,

“But Clarke your classes are-”

“Das snot what I mean,” Clarke turned and slapped her palm against Lexa’s collar bone, “I dos not care who ya sleep with so stahp assing me.”

“I-”

“Do ya wark out?” Clarke asked suddenly focusing on Lexa’s bicep squeezing it slightly. “Ya feel like ya wark out.”

“Okay,” Lexa moved away and threw Clarke over her shoulder with ease, “It’s time for bed, Clarke.”

Lexa quickly went up the stairs and headed to Clarke’s room careful to to jostle the drunk blonde too much on her way.

“Damn, you ass looks great from here.” 

The sound of a slap and a surprised yelp later Clarke’s flopped down on her bed.

“Goodnight Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I spilled some angst on this chapter. Whoops.
> 
> This one has a little different tone then the others, so let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Echo makes an appearance!!


	4. Grumpy Mornings and Hangovers

To say her hangover was bad was a huge understatement.

Clarke woke up close to noontime with a splitting headache. A glass of water and pills waited for her on her nightstand. With a groan, Clarke swings her legs over the edge of her bed and swallows the pills and water. A shower, she needed a shower, the smell of stale alcohol was making her nauseous. There was no way she was going to make it to her classes today...not when her first class started at eight that morning, her second had started at ten thirty, and her next class was starting in half an hour. 

The warm water felt good on her skin. She couldn’t believe she let herself drink so much the night before, at least she wasn’t vomiting. That was always a good thing. After her shower she changed into sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt and headed down the stairs to the living area. She flopped on the couch, not entirely ready to try to eat anything yet.

“So you are alive up there,” Clarke jumps at the voice, “I was starting to think you weren’t going to wake up.”

Lexa was leaning over the peninsula, hands cradling what Clarke assumed was a cup of coffee while a sandwich sat half eaten on the plate next to the mug. Her green eyes bore into Clarke with annoyance and Clarke had the decency to look down.

“I though you were working today.”

“I thought you had classes today.”

Wow, Clarke didn’t feel this bad about coming home drunk when she lived with her mother. Lexa stood up straight and walked over to the couch, sitting on the solid oak coffee table in front of Clarke.

“You said you weren’t a party girl.”

“I’m not,” Clarke bit back, turning her head up to face Lexa.

“The events of last night prove otherwise.” Lexa started, “Do you remember what happened last night?”

Clarke head still hurt, she honestly didn’t remember much past getting really drunk with Raven and Octavia...that and the pretty bartender Lexa left with earlier that night.

“You came home at two in the morning Clarke,” Lexa started, voice vibrating in a growl, “Drunk off your ass, I had to carry you upstairs to your room. You passed out for all of an hour and a half before waking up and proceeding to vomit on and off for the next three hours.”

“You don’t have to growl at me,” Clarke glared at the brunette, her head hurt to much for this. Lexa wasn’t her mother, she didn’t need to scold her like one, “What the fuck do you want me to do about it now, Lexa?”

“I don’t know, maybe apologize for coming home late, for the sexual harassment while you were drunk, or maybe for keeping me up all night with your vomiting. Maybe you’ll learn from this point on to be smarter about your alcohol consumption.”

“You’re not my mother, I didn’t ask you to help me,” Clarke stood up bluntly, looking down at Lexa, “You can be a tyrant and a bitch at the office but you can’t do it here.”

Lexa stood now, towering over Clarke by an easy three inches, green eyes burning into blue.

“My lunch break is almost over, I’m going back to work.” Lexa growled before heading towards the door. The door opens and shuts in a slam as Clarke drops back onto the couch, running a hand through her blonde hair. Wow. If Raven was a bitch drunk, then Clarke was the total bitch hung over. That was messed up, she shouldn’t have snapped at Lexa like that. She knew but with the splitting headache and her bad mood from missing all her classes...of seeing Lexa with Echo...

Why did she care so much? Was she jealous?

She genuinely liked living with Lexa, she liked having dinner with her and learning about her beyond the Editor-in-Chief. She liked seeing Lexa smile or laugh and being witty. She liked Lexa at home...and maybe...she had to admit she was starting to fall for the other girl.

Wait.

Clarke opened her eyes and replayed the conversation in her head. Clarke had come home at two in the morning....Lexa was here....Lexa was with her the whole night...What had happened with Echo?

Clarke turns her head to the kitchen to see Nyko sitting on top of the peninsula.

“Fuck you, you have no legs.”

The dog tilts his head, laying down on the countertop sprawled out daring Clarke to try to get him off.

“I know I fucked up, I’ll apologize to your owner when my headache is gone. For the love of dog get off the damn countertop, Lexa preps food there.”

A few moments later Clarke feels a nudging on her leg and sees Nyko drop her cell into her lap.

“I really hate our talks sometimes.”

______________________________

Lexa stormed back into her office and closed the door, going back to her previous paperwork. She was running on a hour’s sleep and Anya had already commented twice on her grumpiness. She had a few hours left of her shift and all she wanted to do was go home and plant herself on the couch and sleep...but it was her turn to make dinner that night and she had to stop at the supermarket to get stuff for dinner. She was in desperate need of comfort food.

A loud knock at her office door caused her to groan,

“Come in.” The door swings open and a large man walks into the office. Lexa recognizes him immediately as Quint, a reporter from a environmental magazine a few floors below them. Lexa had worked with him once during her internship and has made sure to steer clear of him since. He wasn’t always a bad guy, but he had a bad temper that clashed with Lexa’s own. “What can I help you with?”

“You need to keep better track of your reporters. One of them interfered with an interview for a feature article.” Quint growled, Lexa almost growled back at him...almost,

“How do you know it was one of my reporters?” Lexa stood from her desk, there were a lot of reporters at Gaia, and she knew for a fact that Quint couldn’t tell hers from any other magazines’. “I keep track of every one of the reporters and interns under my care. I know for a fact that none of them were anywhere close to Tree Crew Weekly offices.”

“Can you be sure of that? Wouldn’t be uncommon for an inexperienced editor to not be able to watch their crew.”

“I’m sure that if you had checked the records you would know that Tree Crew Weekly was doing a joint article with Mountain Men magazine. It’s more likely that one of their interns caused it.” Lexa scoffed, “Did you even confront them before storming up here?”

Quint doesn’t move and Lexa knew that was all she needed to know.  
“Ryder can see you out.” Lexa sat back at her desk “RYDER”

The large security guard is in the doorway in seconds.

“Show Quint out.”

Quint only pushes past Ryder and heads out.

“You alright?” Ryder asks as Lexa slouches in her seat. 

“Tired,” Lexa sighed and Ryder nodded. 

“You’re always grumpy when you’re tired.” Ryder chuckled, “What did Quint want this time.”

“Something about an interview. He accused on of our reporters of interfering.”

“Why would one of your reporters interfere?” Ryder asked shaking his head, “They don’t go down there. Don’t worry about it too much Eeyore. You’ll get gray hair before you turn thirty.”

“Don’t call me that.” Lexa growled as Ryder grinned, “We’re at work.”

“Ok, Ok,” Ryder back out of the office, chuckling as he left. Lexa continued in silence for a few more minutes before her cell started to ring, Clarke’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Clarke paused, “So...I’m sorry I snapped at you this morning. Or afternoon...It was nice of you to wait up for me and take care of me while I was drunk off my ass. You didn’t have to do that. And I promise you it won’t happen again. Really it was a stupid mistake and...”

Clarke paused for a moment and Lexa let her collect her thoughts, “I don’t know why I did it.”

“You looked rather pitiful clinging to the toilet, puking your guts out.”

“Wow, you’re grumpy.”

“I didn’t sleep.” Lexa bit back a little harsher then she meant. She exhaled and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’m tired.”

“What’s your favorite food? I’ll make whatever you want for dinner tonight. An extension of my apology for whatever I did last night.” Clarke started and Lexa could feel her adjusting her phone by her ear. “I know it’s technically your turn to cook...but you took care of me last night so I’ll repay you with whatever you want for dinner. You can relax tonight.”

“Mac and cheese.”

“...Pardon?”

“You said whatever I want.”

“I know, I just didn’t expect you to come back at me with that.” Clarke sounded astonished and Lexa exhaled again.

“My dad used to make it whenever my mom came home from a tour or when I had a bad day at school. It’s my favorite.”

“What does your mom do?” Clarke asked and it occurred to Lexa that she never talked about her mom before. She had mentioned her dad and their bookstore in Polis but she never said what her mom did.

“She was in the Air Force. She died when I was really little. I don’t remember much about her, other then dad made his famous mac and cheese whenever she came home.”

“I’m sorry,”

“It’s fine. I was like six when she died and she was always on tour.”

“My dad died after senior year in high school. He worked for NASA as an engineer. There was an accident and he died.”

“I’m sorry.” There was another long pause of silence. Lexa knew Clarke’s mother was getting remarried, Clarke had mentioned it after they moved in together. Marcus Kane, who was set to marry Clarke’s mother in the summertime, had offered Clarke the condo because he was going to move in with her mom.

“So now that we know each other’s tragic backstories....mac and cheese for dinner?”

“Yes please.”

______________________________________________

Clarke hung up her cell and pulled up a homemade mac and cheese recipe on the computer to print out and take with her to the store. One that she found looked easy enough and had good reviews so she picked up the papers from the printer and headed out the door.

Clarke pushed the cart around the store, heading straight for the dairy section to pick up sharp cheddar and grated parmesan cheese. She swung around to the produce and picked up broccoli to pair with the mac and cheese.

“Ok, protein...maybe chicken?” Clarke turned the corner only to hit another cart coming the opposite way. “I’m sorry,” Clarke apologized quickly as an elderly lady turned the corner.

“That’s all right dear, no harm done.” The lady smiled, “Well aren’t you a lovely young lady. Someone as pretty as you must be getting ready to cook her boyfriend a nice dinner.”

“Oh, I don’t have a boyfriend.” Clarke smiled at the kind old woman.

“A girlfriend then?”

“No, I’m just-” Clarke paused, “Cooking for me and my housemate.”

“Oh, is she pretty?” The gray-haired woman asked before laughing, “Oh dear, you’re turning red in the ears. I didn’t mean to embarrass you sweetheart.”

“It’s alright,”

“Well, I’m sure she’s very lucky to have a pretty young lady cook for her.” The woman offered another smile before turning away, “You know the quickest way to anyone’s heart is through their stomach, dear, remember that.”

Clarke watched the old lady walk away before returning to her shopping, ears still slightly red. Cooking for Lexa never felt that intimate until the old woman pointed it out. Looking around the supermarket, Clarke noticed there were a lot of women and some men who were probably shopping for their significant others. 

By the time Clarke filled the cart with ingredients for dinner (and some other things they needed at the condo) she stood in line waiting. It was around three-thirty and she knew people wanted to head home so they could have dinner ready for their loved ones at home. By the time she pays for her groceries and gets to her car it’s almost four. Her cell rings as soon as she sits in the driver’s seat.

“Hello?”

“Hey Clarkey! You’re alive” It’s Raven. “So I wanted to call and check up on you. You seemed pretty out of it when Bellamy dropped you off at home.”

Bellamy dropped her off? Clarke didn’t even think about how she had gotten home. Raven had drove everyone there and since they were all drunk it was pretty obvious that Octavia would have called Bellamy.

“Yeah-”

“So hey, I wanted to say sorry about what I said last night...again. Actually I have to confess something.” Raven started and Clarke leaned back in her driver’s seat. “I knew that girl wasn’t flirting with the Commander. Actually that bartender, Echo, is one of her childhood friends or something. They were on the same little league team or some shit like that. Anyway, Echo was also her sponsor during support group so yeah. I’m sorry I got you all jealous and drunk.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Clarke started, “She’s my boss, I don’t care who she sleeps with.”

Although the relieved feeling in her stomach would argue otherwise. So Lexa never slept with Echo...they were just friends.

“...So you just casually live with your boss?”

Clarke felt all the color drain for her face.

“You know, you wanted us to drop you off on the curb, Bell wasn’t having it so we followed you while you walked the rest of the way home. Bell turned away for a second while Octavia stuck her head out the window like a golden retriever and started singing some disney song. But I noticed who escorted you into the house.” Raven explained and Clarke could almost feel her smirk through the phone,

“Wait, It’s not what you think.” Clarke started, she knew she had to come clean to Raven now. She explained what had been happening, how her soon-to-be step-father set her up in the condo with Lexa and how they’ve been keeping it a secret so that Lexa wouldn’t get in trouble at work. “It wasn’t done on purpose. It just kinda...happened.”

Raven hums on the other end. 

“You can’t tell O. Lexa cannot get in trouble for this.”

“Relax Clarke, I won’t say a word. She’s my friend too.” Raven reminded her, “And wow, that’s the first time I’ve heard you call her ‘Lexa’ it sounds so familiar coming from you.”

Clarke blushed again at Raven’s teasing.

“And I saw you plotting poor Echo’s death with your eyes last night while you were drinking Griffin, you’ve got it bad.”

“She’s my boss.” Clarke repeated.

“I know it’s some Fifty Shades shit right there. Except you know more conceptual and less creepy stalking.” Raven continued. “But just in case be aware that Lexa doesn’t own an Xbox.”

“Goodbye Raven,”

“She does have a dark room though and she’s way more attractive then Mr. Jefferson.”

“Goodbye Raven,”

Clarke hung up the phone and hit her forehead against the steering wheel. Great. Raven wasn’t going to let her hear the end of this...

After a solid minute she sits up and starts the car, ready to head home and start dinner.

___________________________________

Clarke was surprised to hear the door open and Lexa kicking off her shoes before five. The older brunette trudges into the kitchen with Nyko at her heels. She looked physically exhausted. Clarke could tell by the way she was carrying herself, shoulders not pulled back and back not straight. It made her feel worse about last night.

“You’re home early.” Clarke is met with a very un-Lexa-like grunt. “Go take a shower and dinner will be ready when you get out.”

Lexa doesn’t argue and heads upstairs. Her footsteps heavy on the stairs. Clarke went back to preparing the food. She had to let Lexa know about Raven. After all it would be better for her to hear it from Clarke first rather then getting teased by Raven. She didn’t know how Lexa was going to react to that after everything else Clarke had put her through last night and early this morning. Maybe this wasn’t going to work. Maybe Clarke should just talk to Kane and go find another place to live. She could bunk with Bellamy or Raven while she found something if Lexa decided she didn’t want Clarke around anymore.

“I’m hungry.” The voice caused Clarke to jump slightly as she turned to see Lexa, showered and dressed in an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants. Brown curls damp from the shower. She also because aware of the hand tugging at her shirt to get her attention. “Clarke”

“Ok,” Clarke chuckled, “Sit down, it’s almost done.”

Lexa brighten up as soon as Clarke walked the food over to the table. The older woman grinned like a child at the gooey mac and cheese and perfectly cooked chicken. They ate in silence, Clarke watching the other girl eat for a few moments. Lexa always looked like she enjoyed the food they ate together. It brought a smile to Clarke’s face.

“I hope it tastes alright. I tried a different recipe.” Clarke started, it was half a lie, normally she would toss together some cheap college student mac and cheese for Octavia and Bellamy when they came over.

“It’s a solid third best mac and cheese I’ve ever eaten.”

“Third?”

“My dad’s is first.” Lexa started, “Mine’s a close second, and then yours.”

Clarke gave a small pout, “You can’t rank your own.”

“Yes I can.” Lexa insisted before shoving another fork full of mac and cheese into her mouth. Clarke only shook her head in amusement. She played with the fork in her dish for a moment before looking back up at the brunette across from her.

“So hey, I have to tell you something about last night.” Clarke started and noticed Lexa look up at her with an expression that screamed ‘seriously?’ “So, Bellamy drove us all home last night. And he didn’t see but Raven did. She saw you help me into the house last night.”

Lexa remained silent, so Clarke continued, “Listen, I know you can get in a lot of trouble for this. I already had Raven promise not to tell anyone. But if you want me to leave I can get my stuff together and be gone by the weekend. I don’t want to compromise your job over this.”

“No,” Clarke jumped at the stern tone Lexa used as the tired girl straightened herself in the chair and looked at Clarke with a newfound determination in green eyes. “You don’t have to leave.”

“You don’t have to be polite about it. It’s your job on the line.”

“I like you here.” The admission was soft and shy, Lexa having broken eye contact before saying it. Clarke’s eyes widened and she stared at the girl across from her, “It’s nice.”

Clarke opened her mouth to reply but closed it again. The silence caused red to creep into Lexa face and she turned her head farther from Clarke so she wouldn’t catch it. 

“Nyko would miss you.”

“Pfft.” Clarke burst laughing and Lexa looked up at her, alarmed. Of course Lexa would say that, wasn’t it a cliche for owners to say their dogs would miss someone when it was them who would do the missing part? “N-Nyko doesn’t even like me half the time.”

“Yes he does.” Lexa tries to argue, but Clarke only grins at her.

“Whatever you say Commander.” Lexa snorted at the nickname. Clarke’s grin softened into a smile,

“I like living here too.” Clarke stated as Lexa looked up at her, matching Clarke’s smile, “I really am sorry about last night, the puking and coming home late.”

“And the sexual harassment.”

“You’re making that part up.” Clarke accused as blonde brows came together.

“Nope. In fact you admitted, rather drunkly, that you prefer my ass from certain angles.”

Clarke turned red, her ears burning as she looked at Lexa, who was now wearing a smirk, with pure dread.

“Liar.” The accusation was weak and Clarke knew it.

“I’m sure I have the mark to prove it.”

“MARK?!?” Lexa burst out laughing at the completely horrified look on Clarke’s face. The blonde was cute when she was embarrassed. She was cute as she crossed her arms and huffed muttering something about doing the dishes before standing from the table, ears red as she collected her dishes. Lexa shook her head as she stood and carried her own dish to the sink, bumping Clarke’s shoulder with her own.

“I forgive you.” Lexa started before turning to head up the stairs, “Goodnight Clarke.”

“Goodnight Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I need to watch where I put my angst.
> 
> Fifty Shades of Grey plus Life is Strange references!
> 
> This chapter felt a lot like filler since I wanted to tie some ends together from previous chapters. I also wanted to try something from Lexa’s perspective since I mainly work with Clarke’s. I also wanted to show some of the struggle she has being the youngest editor and a bit more about her position.
> 
> Also comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you guys so much for all the support for this fic!


	5. Boom, Clap

The office was quiet that Friday. Many of the reporters were out and about doing interviews for the next article or typing away at their computers. Clarke was working on a new article Lexa had assigned her that morning. It was a reasonably sized article about an upcoming ceramics artist. Clarke wanted to do some background before prepping a page of interview questions and waiting for a call back from the artist to schedule an interview.

“Hey Clarke, have you seen The Commander around? I need her to read over a proposal I have.” Bellamy asked as he walked up to Clarke’s cube.

“Office, but Murphy’s in there so” Clarke shrugged, “Give it a good ten minutes after he walks out for her to cool down before you go in.”

Bellamy laughs and leans against the divider of the cube, “You sure have The Commander figured out already. I’m surprised, usually new reporters don’t catch on that fast.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say to that. She did get Lexa, but that was because they lived together and Clarke was getting very good at reading the other girl. 

“So what are you working on?” Bellamy asked, changing the subject and looking over Clarke’s shoulder at the computer screen.

“I’m getting ready to do an interview with Caliban Skoven, an up and coming ceramic artist. I’m getting some questions ready while I wait to hear back from his manager.”

“Cool, but you are going to proofread all these right?” Bellamy asked placing a finger on the screen, “These are all pretty crude.”

“I know,” Clarke swatted his hand away, “I’m getting to it.”

“Just checking,” Bellamy stood up straight, “I wouldn’t want you to screw up your first inter-what the hell?”

Clarke looked up and almost did a double take. Walking towards her cube was Finn, as in cheated on Raven, Finn. The last Clarke had seen of him was when Raven broke up with him at a party. The same party that he had kissed Clarke at only minutes before Raven threatened to blow him up like a cheap Fourth of July firecracker.

Clarke was panicked for a moment, how had Finn known where she worked? When she worked? Clarke glanced over at Jasper who was trying to make himself small in his seat. Of course. Jasper and Murphy still spoke to Finn despite everything he had done. Although Clarke never penalized them for their friendship with Finn, she was seriously considering killing Jasper now.

“Clarke,” Finn greeted with his usual charming smile and an armful of flowers, “Can we talk?”

“I’m working” Clarke glanced around the room for a moment, all eyes were on them now and some of the reporters were looking toward the office door to see if The Commander got wind of the intruder on their floor yet. Lexa didn’t like visitors during working hours, especially if it distracted from work.

“Please, it will only take a minute.” Finn begged and held out the flowers for Clarke. She didn’t take them rather just stared at him with a cold stare and crossed her arms. There was no way. He had broken Raven’s heart, ruined Clarke and Raven’s friendship for over two years, there was nothing Finn could say to change Clarke’s mind about him. 

“You can’t be up here.” Bellamy growled, Finn ignored him completely.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. I-I felt something for you at that party years ago Clarke. I know you felt something too. Please give me a chance?”

“You cheated on Raven...and you used me to do it.”

“I didn’t want to hurt Raven, but I can’t ignore my feelings for you.” Finn placed the flowers on Clarke’s desk and stepped closer, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you...about that kiss...please...go out with me?”

“No.” Clarke simply put and picked the flowers off her desk and shoved them into Finn’s arms, “You cannot interrupt me during my shift and feed me a line of crap. Do you have any idea what Raven’s been through?”

“This isn’t about Raven. This is about you and me.” Finn pressed as he grabbed Clarke’s hand as if it would make her understand, “Raven didn’t want to see me. And I’ve moved on. I know what I did is unforgivable, but I’m asking for a second chance! You said you believed in second chances!”

“That doesn’t mean I should go out with you.” Clarke pulled her hand away, “I don’t like you like that Finn.”

“But if you just-”

“Seriously,” Bellamy pushed forward pushing Finn back a foot, “Get the fuck away from her.”

Finn pushes him back and the two stand off against each other for a moment, staring each other down. Some of the other reporters stand and Lincoln is quick to stand in front of Clarke, ready to break up a fight if necessary. Ryder is on the other side, glancing at the two.

“Sir, you are going to have to leave.” Ryder starts in his low voice.

“Stay out of this.” Finn warns but Bellamy steps forward, pushing him back again and advancing toward him as he backs up.

“No, you learn where you’re not wanted. She doesn’t want to be with you.”

“She’s not yours to protect.” 

Bellamy lunges at him, only to be held back by Lincoln as Ryder quickly steps between the two. Bellamy thrashes against Lincoln forcing Ryder to help restrain him.

“Clarke please,” Finn uses the distraction to try to recover some of the distance between them, only to be stopped halfway by a hand gripping his shoulder. To Clarke’s horror Finn whips around and punches the person holding him without a second thought. 

In less then a second he’s on the floor, Lexa above him with his arm twisted behind his back and blood running down the left side of her face.

“I’m afraid I’m going to ask you to leave.” Lexa’s voice is even and authoritative, Clarke notices Ryder leave Bellamy to Lincoln and hurry over,

“Stay out of this.” Finn whines, and Clarke almost (almost) feels back for him.

“You would be wise to leave, Ryder” Lexa called calmly as Ryder stood before her, a worried look washed across his face. “Please see him out, and inform Harper at the desk that he is no longer welcome on my floor.”

“Sure thing.” Ryder strolls over and takes Finn from her, leading him away by the arm.

“BACK TO WORK” Lexa barks as reporters turn back to their computers. 

‘“Are you alright?” Bellamy asks, having calmed down, “That’s a nasty cut.”

The cut Bellamy is referring to is under Lexa’s left eye, probably from the cheap class ring Finn had a habit of never taking off.

“Should I call Anya?” Lincoln asks and some of the other reports express their concern for Lexa as well.

“There’s a first aid kit in the break room!” Jasper jumped up, clearly wanting to make up for Finn. “I can get it.”

“Can I see you in my office, Miss. Griffin?”

“You’re bleeding” Clarke points out, astonished that Lexa can still only focus on work with blood trailing down her face. Lexa looks around and lets out a breath, “Jasper get the first aid kit. Everyone else get back to work.”

Clarke nods and heads to Lexa’s office with Lexa close by. The door clicks behind them as they enter the office.

“You are required to fill out a incident report, please have a seat.” Lexa stated as she moved towards her desk. Clarke nodded and took a seat at one of the two chairs on the opposite side of Lexa’s at the desk. Lexa passes her a white form and slams a pen down against the desk.

“You know how I feel about visitors during working hours,”

“He wasn’t exactly welcome,” Clarke grunts as she starts to fill out the form. The two sit together in silence for a few moments. The door open and Jasper pops in with the first aid kit. 

“Here,” is the only thing he says as he sets it on Lexa’s desk, quickly retreating afterword.

“He is a rather strange boy,” Lexa comments as she rummages through the kit. Clarke only stands, checking briefly to ensure that the blinds from the window the peeked into the cubicles were closed, and slides the kit out from under Lexa’s hands,

“Here,” Clarke pulls out a cotton pad and some disinfectant from the kit. “This will sting.”

Whipping the blood from Lexa’s face, Clarke cleans up the wound as the two sit in silence.

“We are at work.”

“I used to be a pre-med major.” Clarke rolled her eyes, “Deal for a sec.”

Lexa snorts but doesn’t move as Clarke finishes cleaning the cut and bandages it.

“Hey,” Clarke started, “Are you going to get into any trouble for that?”

“No, not if we fill out these incident reports and turn them into Human Resources. I’ll have Ryder and Bellamy fill them out too later.”

“You should sue him for assault.”

She hears Lexa snort again, “That’s up to our legal team.” 

She turns back to her form, thin framed black reading glasses rested on her face awkwardly with the bandage under her eye and a determined look in green-gray eyes. Clarke returns to her own forms before Anya busts through the door.

“Lincoln paged me,” She said simply and she marched to Lexa’s desk. “Once all the incident reports are in, our Legal department will file against him.”

“You work fast,”

“Some punk kid punched you in the face! That’s your best feature!” Anya exclaimed with a teasing grin at the end. Clarke chuckled behind her hand, it appeared that no matter what rank, Anya still treated all of her previous interns like interns.

“You sound like an old woman,”

“So rude, and I bought drinks last time too.” Anya picks a pen up off Lexa’s desk.

“You also left first, you must be getting old.”

“You are so buying next time,” Anya shoves Lexa’s shoulder, “But I guess I’m happy to see you OK. That battle scar might help you with the ladies.”

“Please leave,”

“By the way, who did you have fix your printer?” Anya asks, “The one in my office is acting up and I’ve already filled out three work orders.”

“I’ll text her and see if she’d be willing do help,” Lexa promised as Anya goes to leave. Clarke could already see the look on Raven’s face when Lexa texts her saying that the hot executive she’s been drooling over wants her to help fix something (Lexa’s wording would be much different then that).

“I expect to see HR filing by the end of the day.”

“Yes Boss.” Lexa teased as Anya walked out. 

“I’m finished,” Clarke stated as she stood, “Shall I send Bellamy and Ryder in?”

“That would be good, Let Lincoln know need him to fill one out too. As well as Jasper.”

“Jasper is friends with him.” Clarke started, “He might bend the truth.”

“It wouldn’t be fair to silence him, besides, it’s protocol.”

“OK,” Clarke turned and left the office, Bellamy and Lincoln looking up to see her.

“The Commander says what you and Ryder to fill out incident reports.” Bellamy nods and turns to signal Ryder who’s already started to come over, well aware of the procedure.

“You alright?” Bellamy asked before he went into the office.

“For now,” Clarke forces a light smile before Bellamy and Ryder enter the office, door clicking behind them.

“You don’t think he’ll back off?” Lincoln started uneasily.

“I don’t think he’ll have much of a choice.” Clarke shrugged, “She wants you to fill one out after they’re done. I have to chat with Jasper.”

Jasper knew his was dead meat when Clarke started toward him, he tried to hide in the cube, but he was less then successful.

“You told him when I would be working.” Clarke accused, “You knew he would come here.”

“Come on Clarke, he’s not a bad guy. He just wants a chance and he wanted to be all romantic about it.” Jasper spoke without meeting Clarke’s eye, “I didn’t know it would escalate.”

“Tell him I don’t want to see or hear from him ever again.” Clarke turned and headed back to her own cubical, hoping that would be the last of Finn.

_________________________________________

Lexa was going to be late, she had to speak with HR before they filed and had text Clarke to pick up dog food for Nyko on the way home. Clarke found it charming that Lexa had a very particular food she liked to feed Nyko and had even promised to pay Clarke for the food. As she’s getting back into her car she sees that she has texts from Raven and Octavia.

Raven: Guess who’s climbing up the corporate latter! 

It’s just a printer

Raven: Don’t harp on my dreams! I’m going to win her over before the printers done!

Raven: We may bang.

I don’t need to know that.

Clarke shakes her head and looks at the text left from Octavia.

O: SO indra said something went down?!  
O: Why does the commanda have a bandage on her face?!  
O: Answer me you bitch!!!

It’s a long story.

Her phone rings a few seconds and Clarke almost laughs.

“Hello”

“WHAT THE FUCK GRIFF?”

Clarke recounts the office story to Octavia who waits patiently until the end to comment.

“Crazed psycho.” 

“Hopefully that will be the last of him.” Clarke states as she turns the key in the ignition to start the car. It was getting cold sitting in her car.

“Next time call me and I’ll deal with him.”

“Bellamy almost did.” Clarke commented, “I’m kinda glad it ended fast. It could have been much worse.”

“True that, I gotta go, Bellamy’s home with the pizza soon!”

“Alright, talk to you latter.”

_________________________________________

Clarke and Nyko sat together watching the news as Lexa washed dishes. Dinner had been rather uneventful, Lexa had assured her Finn would be taken care of. Thanksgiving was around the corner and Clarke was waiting for the evening weather report so she could get an idea of what day would be the best to drive over to her mother’s to spend the holiday with. It wasn’t the first holiday that her mother and Kane had spent together, but this year felt more stressful because they were engaged to be married in the summer. They were having it as a real family now...

“What do you do for Thanksgiving?” Clarke called as she heard the clinking of dishes together in the sink.

“My dad’s coming over, and so is Uncle Gustus and Ryder. It’s my turn to do the turkey this year.” Lexa started as she headed towards the living area, the dishes done and drying next to the sink. “Maybe Echo and Luna too.”

Clarke had found out more about Lexa’s little league friends from some of the pictures Lexa took. Echo was trying to open a bar and was nominated for a bartender of the year award. Luna, whom Clarke has yet to meet, was a pro-windsurfer on the east coast and had won rookie of the year last year. 

“Is that why there are two turkeys in the fridge?”

“I know you’ve seen Ryder,” Lexa states as she plops down on the couch, “He could eat a turkey himself and my Uncle Gustus is the same way. I’m also in charge of the cranberry sauce and gravy.”

“Wow, everything from scratch?” Clarke asked as her fingers brushed against Nyko’s ears while the dog slept.

“It’s tradition. My family’s Native American, so I was always told growing up that we go overboard for Thanksgiving because of it.” Lexa smirked, “But if you ask me we all just like to eat, the holiday and our heritage have nothing to do with it.”

Clarke chuckled as they sat and watched TV together. The office had been boring today, since the holiday was just around the corner and the reporters were prepping for the soon to be Christmas season. 

“What do you do?” Lexa asked as Nyko moved to sit on her lap, “For the holiday?”

“My mom does all the cooking, she’s a perfectionist and hates when anyone else sets foot in the kitchen while she’s working. I do grunt work for her. Go shopping, peel potatoes, things like that. My grandparents come over and my grandfather always tells us the story of how he came to America from Denmark and a bunch of his World War II stories. He used to get into these huge debates with my grandfather on my dad’s side since he came here from Germany.”

“Your mother is getting remarried, is Kane’s family going to be there instead?” Lexa asks. From what Lexa has said, her father has been single since her mother died and she didn’t really have any other family besides him, Uncle Gustus, and Ryder. At least not any other family that spent holidays with them.

“I think they’re coming, and some of my family on my biological dad’s side.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence. A few moments later there is a knock at the door. Lexa’s eyebrows come together and she checks her watch before standing up.

“I wonder who that could be.”

“Maybe Mrs. Jackson a few houses down who always looses her cat?”

“She doesn’t have a cat.”

“Yeah, her son should really go visit her more.” Clarke offered a smile as Lexa walked to the door.

“Tris?” Lexa’s confused voice echoes as Clarke looks towards the front door at the young girl, maybe 13 or 14 walking into the condo with a backpack on her back.

“Who’s the new babe?” The young girl asks and Clarke notices how her brown hair and jawline resembles Lexa.

“What are you doing here? How did you get here?!” Lexa looks panicked now and Clarke stands.

“I’m Clarke, I’m Lexa’s housemate.”

“I’m Tris, I’m Lexa’s cousin.” 

Cousin?

“Like Ryder?” Clarke asks as Tris throws her bag onto the kitchen table.

“Yeah but on the other side of the family.”

“HOW DID YOU GET HERE!” Lexa finally barks like she’s in the office and causes Clarke to jump out of reflex.

“A bus.” Tris said simply, “Two actually.”

“You took a bus from New York to here!”

“No I took two.”

“TRIS”

“Come on Lexa, Amanda and Thomson are fighting and I really don’t want to be home now.”

“They are your parents!”

“They’re getting divorced.” Tris says and that seems to stun Lexa for a moment. Tris immediately changes her stance and flashes puppy-dog eyes at Lexa. “Please Lexa? Just for one night?”

Lexa sighs, “Fine, take my room. But I’m calling your parents in the morning.”

Tris brightens and hugs Lexa, “Thank you Lexa!” she squeals before taking her backpack and heading for Lexa’s room.

“What just happened?” Clarke finally asks as she walks into the kitchen.

“I have no idea.” Lexa shifts, "I'll get to the bottom of it by tomorrow morning."

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Clarke asked before she could stop herself. Lexa looks over before gesturing to the couch,

"The couch?"

"That's where Nyko sleeps." Clarke comments, "You could stay with me."

Clarke didn't know where the boldness came from, but she could see Lexa trying to process it as well. The two stand awkwardly in the middle of the living room for what feels like eternity before Lexa finally answers her.

"I suppose." Lexa mutters as red covers her face. Clarke's sure her face turns a similar shade.

________________________________________

Lexa likes to read before bed, but Clarke's sure she usually reads IN bed, not at the foot of it. 

"You could sit in bed." Clarke offers, "Come on, you've never been to a slumber party?"

"Luna, Echo, and I usually went camping. Aside from them no one really invites the lesbian to a slumber party."

"I promise you it's painless." Clarke assured, glad Lexa couldn't hear her heart beating in her chest as Lexa adjusted herself so she was laying in the bed and not sitting at the foot of it. Clarke climbed in the opposite side and the two laid there in silence as Lexa placed her book on the nightstand and turned out the side light.

"Goodnight Clarke,"

"Goodnight Lexa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait. School is kicking my ass and I haven't had a lot of time to write so updates are going to be more spaced out then I want them to be.
> 
> As always thank you guys for all of your support! Comments are much appreciated!


	6. Bourbon Releases Tension

Clarke’s warm when she wakes up.

Comfortably warm and she really doesn’t want to get out of bed. She makes a mental note to thank her mom for the extra blanket she sent her and the really comfortable arms wrapped around her...

Wait a second.

Clarke opened her eyes, slowly remembering the night before with Tris and Lexa sleeping over...oh.

A steady breath is hitting the back of Clarke’s neck and arms are wrapped around her. Her legs are tangled with the pair behind her and a warm body is pressed into her back. Clarke doesn’t want to admit she could get used to waking up like this on a Saturday morning. Lexa shifts lazily behind her, pulling Clarke closer. The numbers on the clock read 9:17 am and Clarke is sure Tris will be up soon...she’d rather not have Lexa’s little cousin see her snuggling up to Lexa. On the other hand she was comfortable and she really didn’t want to get up.

The pitter-patter of feet on hardwood reminded Clarke again of Tris’s presence in the house. Slowly she rolled over to face Lexa, noticing the grip Lexa had on around her loosened instinctually to allow Clarke movement. Lexa looked so much younger when she was asleep. So peaceful and innocent. Clarke smiled before raising her hand to poke Lexa lightly in the ribs.

“Lexa,” a grunt, “Wake up.”

“No” 

Clarke giggled before feeling herself being pulled closer to Lexa. “Soft” Lexa murmurs into Clarke’s blonde locks as she tries to drift back to her previously peaceful sleep.

Clarke poked at Lexa’s ribs harder, “Alexandria,”

“What?” Lexa opened one of her gray-green eyes to shoot Clarke what might have been a death glare had she not just woke up. Lexa loosened one of her arms to rub her eyes before turning onto her back.

“I hear Tris downstairs,” Clarke stated and watched as Lexa stretched in a cat-like manner as she sat up. Clarke’s eyes darted to the exposed skin between Lexa’s sweatpants and T-shirt when she stretched for a moment before she forced her eyes back to Lexa’s face. “I thought you might want to talk to her...or call her parents.”

“Yeah,” Lexa’s voice was still groggy from sleep. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Lexa stood from the bed and ran a hand through her hair before moving towards the door, “Good morning Clarke,” Lexa called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

Clarke sat in bed for a few moment, she didn’t want to admit how natural that felt. Waking up with Lexa and just...going through the normal motions. When the bed got too cold without Lexa’s warmth the blonde decided to get out of bed and head to the bathroom, hearing Lexa and Tris talking from down stairs and the smell of pancakes being cooked filling the condo.

When Clarke makes her way downstairs minutes later, Tris is eating at the table in one of Lexa’s T-shirts and ripped jeans while Nyko sits patiently next to her hoping for scraps to come his way. Lexa’s in the kitchen flipping pancakes with the phone between her ear and shoulder. Clarke smiled lightly when Lexa held out a plate for her and nodded her thanks before heading over to the table. Tris mutters a good morning around a mouthful of pancakes, eating like she hadn’t in weeks. Clarke begins to eat, noticing Lexa pacing the kitchen with the phone to her ear and a growing aggravation showing on her face. The older girl ate at the counter with the phone redialing every once in a while. 

“They aren’t picking up.” Tris explains, “Lexa won’t bring the phone over to the table. She says it’s rude.”

Tris goes back to eating and Clarke thinks she might not say anymore. Clarke raises her head again when there is a clanking on the table and sees Lexa had placed a cup of coffee before her, as well as the pitcher of cream that usually lived in the fridge before going back to her pacing.

“Whelp, that was pretty domestic. How long have you and her been dating?” Tris asks as soon as Lexa walked away. 

“We aren’t dating.” Clarke insists, “We only live together. Besides we work together so it would be weird if we dated.”

“So you’re going to act like you don’t like each other and then let the sexual frustration grow until the point of no return?” Tris mused as she leaned over to add another pancake to her plate, 

“How old are you?”

“Not important,” Tris waves her off, “Do you really expect me to believe that some somewhat-hot blonde chick and my very gay cousin live together and nothing else?”

“Tris,” Lexa called half-heartedly, “Do not make Clarke uncomfortable.”

“Ok,” Tris called back seemingly disappointed. Lexa comes back into the kitchen, placing the landline back on the hook and shoving the remainder of her breakfast into her mouth.

“They didn’t answer did they?” Tris asks and Clarke can see the saddened look on the younger girl’s face, “I told you they didn’t care.”

“Your mother says it would be better for you to stay here a few days until the final arrangements of the divorce are laid out.” Lexa’s silent for a few moments, finishing off her breakfast before placing her dish in the sink.

“We’re going to the park.” She announces as Nyko’s ears perk up and he runs off. Park meant playing, and playing meant he had to go get a toy to bring with him. Tris and Clarke are less enthusiastic about the announcement as the small dog dashes off.

“Why?” Tris asks and Clarke looks to Lexa for an answer.

“Why not? Get ready and we will leave in an hour.”

Tris only grumbles as she picks up her plate and takes it to the sink. Clarke follows, staying by the sink when Tris heads up stairs. Another ritual the two have gotten into on weekends was that they washed the dishes together, since they ate together more on weekends when they didn’t have class and work to be at. 

“Will you come to the park with us?” Lexa asked somewhat shyly as she dried the dishes and placed them on the rack next to the sink. Clarke thought for a moment, it would be the first time they went out to do something together that wasn’t confined to work or the condo. But they never did anything outside of the condo because the two of work...But what were the chances someone would see them together? Highly, Clarke tried to convince herself. But she supposed they could get away with it since Lexa seemed to hang out with Anya frequently.

“I would like to do a few outdoor sketches before winter set in.” Clarke reasoned and couldn’t help but notice the trace of happiness in green eyes.

“I can finish here while you get dressed.” Lexa offered. The older girl was already dressed in dark wash jeans with a gray v-neck sweater while Clarke stood in her penguin fuzzy pants and a T-shirt.

“Thanks,” Clarke called as she left to get dressed.

When Clarke finishes getting dressed, a nice pair of jeans with white T-shirt, and navy blue hoodie, she tosses her sketchbook in her bag and heads down stairs to meet up with the other occupants of the house. Nyko is sitting patently next to Lexa as she puts his leash on, an old baseball in his mouth and tail thumping on the floor in excitement. Tris on the other hand is much less enthusiastic, playing on her phone. Lexa’s got a sports duffle tossed over her shoulder and Nyko’s lease in her hand.

“Ready to go?” Lexa asks getting a nod from Clarke and some from of animal noise from Tris. “Alright, let’s go.”

The park was a fifteen minute walk from the condo, Nyko frolicked at Lexa’s heels the whole time, clearly the most excited. The park was nice, lots of trees with the leaves changing different shades of red and orange before falling, a baseball diamond off in the distance, another large field that could be used for soccer or football farther off. There were a few families hanging out in the picnic area with their children running around happily.

“Why are we here?” Tris asked as Lexa seemed to be leading them to a particular section of the park toward the baseball field. 

“When was the last time you went to the batting cages?” Lexa asked as they approached a section of the park a few yards away from the dugouts that housed a small selection of batting cages.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope,” Lexa insisted as she stopped before one of the cages, “Come on, it will help blow off steam.”

“No way,” Tris argued. Clarke felt slightly awkward, clearly Lexa was trying and Tris was having none of it.

“Suite yourself” Lexa shrugged as she took a bat from the sports bag and a helmet before setting up the machine. Clarke watched Tris retreat to a bench with her phone. Nyko presses his baseball to Clarke’s leg in an attempt to get one of the humans to play with him. Clarke smiled and took the ball, throwing it toward the baseball diamond as the stubby legged animal dashed after it. Clarke laughed as she settled under a big oak tree and took out her sketchbook, looking around for inspiration. She listened to the steady sound of the baseball pitcher machine spit out balls followed by the clanking noise of Lexa’s bat hitting them.

Her eyes drifted over to the cage where Lexa was. Lexa stood legs twice shoulder width apart, knees bent slightly, elbows down, front shoulder down, bat held at the perfect angle and eyes focused on the machine before her spitting out baseballs. Clarke’s hands move on their own as she watches Lexa, quickly sketching in a quick gesture sketch of the pose before she captures the form more clearly. 

Every once in a while Nyko brings her back the ball to throw, and Tris still sits on the bench with her phone...

“Tis the east, and Juliet is the sun.” Clarke jumps at the voice behind her and looks up to see Raven standing before her.

“Oh my god,” Clarke places a hand over her quickly beating heart, “Did you have to?”

“Yup,” Raven sits beside Clarke by the tree with some minor difficulty with the brace. “I just wanted to give you a cover in case the Blakes made it over here.”

“What?” Clarke felt her heart stopped and she looked over to Lexa noticing that she had yet to notice Raven’s presence.

“Don’t worry, they’re racing around the soccer field but I think Octavia wanted to play a quick baseball game with the guys.” Raven started, and Clarke knew “The Guys” included Jasper and Monty. “They wont be here for a while.”

Clarke sighed, “Thanks,”

“Don’t thank me yet, I’ve done nothing.” Raven starts glancing down at Clarke’s sketchbook, “But it looks like you might have.”

Clarke shuts her sketchbook quickly and shoves it back in her bag.

“Dude, you’ve got it bad.”

“She’s-”

“You’re boss, yeah we went over that.” Raven leans back against the tree, “But she’s also your housemate and pretty hot and very gay.”

“Raven-”

“I’m just stating facts,” Raven sighed and Clarke could hear the opening and closing of the batting cage. Lexa stepping out and taking off the helmet, running a hand through her slightly messy hair before looking over and noticing Raven with Clarke.

“Raven,” Lexa greeted as she stepped closer,

“Commander.” Raven saluted with a grin, “How’s the shoulder?”

“Working,” Lexa commented off-handedly, glancing at Clarke through her perennial vision. Clarke wanted to ask what was wrong with Lexa’s shoulder, since Raven had asked it so casually.

“So you babysitting the little commander?” Raven asked as she gestured over to Tris.

“It’s a long story.” Lexa sighed, “Her parents are getting divorced. I think she just needed some space from them.”

“Doesn’t look like she’s really up for the old batting cages eh?” Raven asked stepping up to Lexa and resting her forearm on Lexa’s shoulder despite the height difference. 

“This used to help when she was upset.”

“She’s what fourteen?” Raven asked as Lexa nodded. “She’s just at that age where kids are really unbearable. Give her time, she’ll come around.”

“Yeah,” Lexa sighed.

“Hey what happened to your face?” Raven pokes at the bandage and Lexa steps back out of her reach. “That’s your best feature.”

“Long story.”

“I’ve got time.” Raven turns to Clarke, “Come on spill.”

“It was just something at the office.” Clarke started unsure of how to bring up Raven’s ex. “...Finn showed up.”

Raven’s brows come together and Clarke can tell she’s trying to process what kind of reaction she should have. 

“He was being an ass, Lexa tried to step in and there was a bit of a fight.”

“I hope you broke his nose.” Raven turned to Lexa, “Or at least crack his skull a little.”

“He’s not worth the effort.” Lexa brushes it off, the sound of yelling draws their attention to the quickly growing population of the baseball diamond.

“Looks like the others are here.” Raven starts, rubbing her hands together, “Are you gonna stay and watch Clarke?”

“I think I’m going to finish my sketches,” Clarke starts as Raven raises her eyebrow at her.

“I get it Clarke, you like having a certain level of intimacy with your sketches.” Raven teased as she turned to the field, “Come watch when your done. Hey Commander, wanna keep me company in the meantime. Bring little commander and fido with you.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and walked over to where Tris was seated.

________________________________

Clarke spent all of an hour and a half sketching around the park before she returned to the diamond. The baseball game between the two Blake siblings seemed to be drawing to a close. Raven sat off in the sidelines keeping score, Tris was off a little ways playing fetch with Nyko and Lexa was on her phone, pacing back and forth a few meters from Raven. Clarke made her way over to Raven who waved.

“Who’s winning?” Clarke asked as she approached.

“Octavia’s team.” Raven shrugged, “No surprise. Lexa’s on the phone with the little commander’s parents. From the sound of it, it’s not good.”

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa starts and the two girls jump at the close sound, “I’m going to take Tris home, are you OK to walk back yourself?”

Clarke nods and Lexa flashes her a small grateful smile. Lexa reattaches Nyko’s leash as they walk toward the exit of the park.

“You’ve got it so bad Griff” Raven elbowed Clarke in the ribs when Lexa was out of earshot. “You hate to see her go, but you love to watch her leave.”

“Reyes, we’re not having this conversation.” Clarke huffed, “She’s my boss, it’s not ethical.”

“Clarke it’s the twenty-first century, I think people have realized you can’t always stop inter-office romance.” Raven shook her head, “You two would be good together.”

“I can’t risk her job, Ray, she worked hard to be editor-in-chief and she’s the youngest one there. If people found out she was living with her subordinate they would ask questions let along if she were to date a subordinate.”

“So far the only reason you’ve told me you and Lexa can’t be together is her job. You never denied having feelings for her.” Raven points out, “You’ll find a way to make it work.”

Clarke wants to make a logical comeback, but her phone vibrates in her pocket before with a text message from Lexa.

“Speak of the devil,” Raven flashes her a grin, leaning over to see Clarke’s phone screen “What did she want?”

“Tris wants pizza, she wanted to know what I like on my pizza.” Clarke answered as she shoved Raven’s face away from her phone screen.

“Must be nice to have a housemate that can cook anything.” Raven stated as she leaned back, “I miss those days. Wanna know a secret? She can’t bake for crap.”

Clarke give an unconscious growl and Raven laughs at her.

“So jealous Miss Griffin,” Raven teased, “You should keep that under control before the sexual tension gets to you.”

Clarke only growled again and crossed her arms.

_________________________________________

Clarke returns home, greeted by the smell of pizza and sounds of Lexa and Tris talking. Clarke smiled, at least Lexa’s efforts to bond with Tris were paying off now.

“Do I have to go home tomorrow?” Tris asked, clear disappointment on her face.

“I’m sorry, but your parents want you home before school starts back up.”

“They forgot I went to school yesterday.” Tris mumbled as she cut the pizza into uneven pieces. Lexa places a hand on Tris’s shoulder,

“You know you can call if you need anything.” Lexa assured her, “And I’m only a bus ride away.”

“Two actually,” Tris smiled and handed Lexa a piece of pizza on a plate. “Hi Clarke!”

Tris seemed happier and Clarke smiled at the young girl. There were three different kinds of pizza laid out on the counter cut into uneven pieces. 

“Want some pizza?” Tris asked as she held up a plate. Clarke laughed and nodded as Tris piled the plate with pieces of various pizza. The three sat at the kitchen table, Lexa filling Clarke in on what happened with Tris’s parents. Tris had run away because her parents were arguing over who would get what in the divorce, but they never talked about who would get custody of Tris, a decision they put off because they didn’t know how to break it to Tris that she would have to go back and forth between her parents. Lexa chewed them out about ignoring Tris’s concerns and they wanted to have Tris home immediately to make it up to her.

“You can come visit whenever you want Tris.” Lexa says when Tris falls silent. There was still plenty of trouble at home and Lexa knew her parents would only go back to fighting after they thought Tris was satisfied with their apology.

“With Clarke be here too?” Tris asked and Clarke looked to Lexa before nodding. “Good. I like staying with both of you. It’s like I have two cool gay parents.”

“Tris!” Lexa scolds as her and Clarke turn red. The rest of dinner is spent laughing as the three enjoyed dinner like a family. Clarke wasn’t sure how welcome of a thought that should be. Lexa was her boss, and she was sure Lexa didn’t see her as anything more then a housemate and co-worker.

Tris goes to take a shower after dinner and Lexa opens a bottle of bourbon and pours herself a glass over ice. 

“Want one?” Lexa asks and Clarke looks over from her position at the sink.

“You trust me with alcohol again so soon?” Lexa snorts from behind her and Clarke can hear her get another glass out of the cabinet. By the time Clarke finishes drying the dishes, Lexa’s already hanging out on the couch with her bourbon, the bottle on the coffee table in reach and Clarke’s glass sitting on the counter between the two spaces. Clarke smiles and takes the glass walking over to sit with Lexa on the couch the room dark with the only light source being the TV.

“So what’s got you drinking heavy?” Clarke teased as she sipped her drink.

“Tris’s parents,” Lexa practically growled, “Every time I talk to them I remember why they don’t associate with my dad’s side.”

“That bad?”

“They’re disconnected. I think that’s why Tris runs away so much.”

“Well, now she has somewhere to run to.” Clarke assured. “I think it’s nice you want to be there for her.”

“You know what she asked me about? On our way back here?” Lexa asked as she shifted to rest her elbow on the back of the couch. “Boys.”

Clarke couldn’t help it, she laughed. 

“She asked her lesbian cousin about boys?” Clarke asked as Lexa nodded, a smile on her face. 

“That’s what I mean, her parents are so disconnected from her she doesn’t want to go to them for anything.” Lexa explained farther, “If I was a parent I’d want my kids to be able to come to me.”

“You’d make a great parent.” Clarke stated as the two’s eyes met. Suddenly the room feel quiet with nothing but the movie currently playing on the TV. Clarke couldn’t help but notice how the light of the TV accented Lexa’s features. Before she know it she’s moving closer until she can taste bourbon.

It suits Lexa, the oaky, smoky and slightly sweet flavor. Lexa’s lips move against hers naturally as Clarke raises her hand to the side of Lexa’s neck. It’s gentle and sweet and everything Clarke thought kissing Lexa would feel like.

Except she’s kissing Lexa.

She’s kissing her boss.

Clarke pulls away out of Lexa’s reach when she tries to follow. “I’m sorry, I-”

Clarke can’t look into those eyes without wanting to kiss the girl before her again. She stands if only to put distance between them.

“I-I’m going to go wash my hair.” Clarke states awkwardly before stiffly turning and heading upstairs, trying to blame the look of confusion and hurt in Lexa’s eyes as a side-effect of the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes are killing me from being on a computer so much with all my assignments so forgive me if the beta reading is terrible.
> 
> SO..I was actually looking for two fanfics that I found a while ago and cannot find again.  
> The first one was a clexa college au where Lexa and Raven were roommate and when Raven finds out Finn cheated on her she jumps Lexa to try to get over him. Eventually ends with Clexa.
> 
> The other is a soulmate au with a little supernatural twist. All the characters were some kind of werewolf and they were all finding their mates. Lexa tries to refuse Clarke as her mate because of costia and the ice queen, but when she does Clarke becomes more aroused and causes Lexa to give in and accept Clarke as her mate. Clarke later gets kidnapped by the ice queen and Lexa saves her.


	7. Rush

The hot water flows over Clarke’s face and hair. This was getting bad, the lines between her professional life and home life were blending. She couldn’t like Lexa like that...she was her boss. 

Clarke sighs, maybe Raven was right, the only reason Clarke didn’t date Lexa was because of her position, nothing else. Maybe she needed some space away. Maybe living and working with Lexa for so long was clouding her judgement.

Maybe she’ll go to her mother’s until Thanksgiving. The holiday was only a week away and then she would come back and hopefully that would give her a nice amount of breathing room.

Clarke exited the shower and got dressed, planning on packing what she needed to go to her mother’s for the week. She would need her school stuff, of course, some clothes, her toothbrush, which had found it’s home next to Lexa’s in the holder in the bathroom, and maybe her nicer shoes and set of clothes for Thanksgiving dinner. Her nice work shoes would be good, they would be easy enough to grab and go.

But what would Clarke do tonight? Tris was still here and her and Lexa shared a bed last time. There was no way Clarke could deal with that tonight. Maybe she should sleep on the couch? Clarke could hear the TV still playing downstairs and almost instantly knew the unspoken meaning, Lexa had already banished herself to the couch. It was even more clear when Clarke noticed Lexa had taken her cell phone out of Clarke’s room sometime when Clarke was in the shower.

________________________________

Clarke’s packed by the afternoon, only leaving the room to have breakfast with Tris before her parents had come to pick her up. She had told Lexa that her mother needed her home early to help with her grandparents. Not a total lie but Lexa didn’t seem real convinced that it was the only reason she was leaving.

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa calls from the doorway while Clarke zips her travel sized suitcase and turns around, “I wanted to apologize for last night, I didn’t mean to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

“Hey, at least now we both have an interesting story about the other being drunk,” Clarke tried to laugh it off, but Lexa only rubbed the back of her neck.

“I wasn’t drunk.” Lexa admits. The silence that follows is uncomfortable as Clarke tries to come up with something to say.

“Maybe we both just need a break.” Clarke starts, “From each other. I mean, we live and work together and the fact that you’re mildly attractive doesn’t make me...opposed to what happened last night. But I don’t want to do anything that would hurt your career.”

“I was the one who said we needed to be discreet when you moved in.” Lexa’s shoulders slump, “I’m sorry I couldn’t follow my own rules.”

Clarke stares on in silence as she sees Lexa avoid her eye contact, a particularly long exhale tips her off, “Can I say something?”

Lexa nods.

“I really like you.” Clarke admits, “And I think being around you all the time, well, it makes me feel like maybe-”

Clarke pauses and Lexa stays quite, letting Clarke collect her thoughts.

“Want you,” Clarke sighs, “in ways that aren’t ethical to both of our careers. And I think the feeling is mutual?”

It comes out as a question, but Lexa nods anyway.

“Maybe we just need to spend some time away from each other to try to figure out what this all is.”

“Perhaps that would be for the best.” Lexa agrees, but doesn’t sound overly thrilled about it. “What do we do after?”

“We cross that bridge when we get there.” Clarke assured and forced a smile, “I’ll be back the Friday after Thanksgiving, Saturday at the latest.”

__________________________________

Clarke spent a long time in her car. Listening to Christmas music and trying hard not to think about her housemate. What were they going to do? What if after this break they still had feelings for each other? What was she going to do?

Do they date in secret? Was that even possible? Clarke ran her hand through her hair as she waited at the red light. This was going to be a long week trying to sort out her feelings. She needed to do what was best for her, she needed to figure out what she wanted and what the consequences were.

Maybe Raven was right. Maybe she was using Lexa as her boss excuse to keep herself from getting hurt. But Lexa admitted to liking her. Why was she still nervous? 

A honk caused Clarke to curse and drift away from her thoughts and back onto the rode. She had all week to figure out what to do about Lexa. She didn’t need to think about it right that moment. It would feel strange not being in the condo, not having dinner with Lexa, not seeing Lexa when she just gets back from work, her glasses on her face as she read through articles that Clarke would tease her about saying that Lexa’s ‘work stays at work’ rule was doing nothing for them. Lexa cooking dinner with Nyko at her feet. Lexa coming out of the shower with her hair damp. Lexa making coffee in the morning.

Damn

It was going to be a VERY long week.

__________________________________

Thanksgiving felt longer than anticipated. Clarke was hugged and kissed and pulled around by her many relatives. Her aunts and uncles asked about her job, her love life, her school life. It was exhausting and Clarke was happy to finally sit at the table.

“So Clarke,” Kane started after Clarke’s grandmother finished saying grace and everyone began to eat. “How’s the condo?”

“It’s great.” Clarke started simply, “But I was surprised to see who I was living with.”

“Yeah, Miss. Woods works at Gaia Pub as well, I thought maybe you two would know each other.” Kane smiled, “It’s a pity she may not have a job for too long.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked suddenly concerned.

“You see, that younger Wallace kid? What’s his name? Cane? Bane? Well his father owns the company and since his father announced he was retiring at the end of the year it’s a good chance that many of those executives and editors are going to be swapped out. That kid’s already got a staff he’s bringing in. I read about it in some article. He’s really interested in Ground&Sky.”

“That’s where I work, and Lexa.”

“Reporters usually are safe, he’s mostly talking about executives and editors.”

The rest of dinner was spent with Clarke trying to keep up with conversations and worrying about Lexa. Why hadn’t she mentioned that she could loose her job? What didn’t she say ANYTHING about it before.

“Are you alright Clarke?” Her aunt asked, “You’ve been quiet.”

“Can I be excused for a moment?” Clarke asked as she stood, “I really should check on something at home.”

The table was quiet for a moment before Abby spoke up, “Of course dear.”

Clarke smiled and walked away as conversation picked back up, she quietly went upstairs to her room and pulled her phone out. Immediately face timing Lexa.

After a few rings Lexa’s face appeared on her screen.

“Hi Clarke,” Lexa offered with a smile.

“Hey I didn’t mean to pull you away from dinner.”

“You’re not,” Lexa assured, “We’re still cooking the turkey.”

“Tell her about the forty pound beast!” A voice called from the other room and Clarke assumed Lexa was in the kitchen.

“IT WAS ON SALE” A male voice responded much louder then the first.

“Forty-”

“My Uncle Gustus got a forty pound turkey on sale and insists we cook that with the other two turkeys I already had.” Lexa explained.

“I see a lot of turkey sandwiches in our future.”

“Yeah,” Lexa laughed. 

“So I was talking to Kane,” Clarke started, “He mentioned something about Cage and that his father is retiring at the end of the year.”

“Yeah, Dante’s retiring.”

“You could lose your job.” Clarke forced, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The phone is immediately taken from Lexa and a different face appears on the screen.

“Lex can be stubborn, she didn’t tell us until just now that she may be out of a job.” 

“ECHO” Lexa called but Echo appears to move out of Lexa’s reach.

“So you’re Clarke? You’re just as pretty as Lex says.”

“ECHO”

“I’m sure Lexa also didn’t tell you about the job offer she got at Polis Entertainment.” 

“LEXA” Clarke practically yelled, “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!”

Echo gets swatted in the head and Lexa takes her phone back.

“I didn’t want to say anything because nothing’s set in stone.” Lexa started, “We don’t know if I’ll loose my job, we don’t know if I’d get the position at Polis Entertainment. Everything’s hear-say at this point.”

“You still could have told me,” Clarke pouted, “You had me worried.”

“You can’t worry about things without knowing they are certain.”

Clarke smiles as she settles on her bed, “Tell me about this job at Polis Entertainment.”

“Again, nothing official. Some representative met with me about this reporter position.”

“Are you interested?” Clarke asked, noticing Lexa didn’t seem overly excited about the job.

“It’s a reporter position, I’m used to my editor position. It’d be a step down from what I’m doing now...Ryder stir the gravy.”

“K”

“Why would they offer you a step down if you’ve got it better at Gaia? That doesn’t make sense.” Clarke asked as she laid back in her bed.

“They like me as a photographer and reporter more then they like me as an editor. They also offered to pay my tuition for me to go back to school.”

“What would you go for?”

“To get my teaching degree.” Lexa explained, “My undergrad was a double major in Photography and English with a minor in Education. Right now I’m only certified to each elementary level english or photography. I’d like to get my graduate degree in education so I can teach higher education.”

“Isn’t a teacher also a step down from editor?” Clarke asked as she watched Lexa tilt her head.

“Technically yes, but it would give me more time to be a freelance photographer on the side. I miss photography, I don’t get to do it much as an editor.”

Clarke smiled and heard her mother calling her. 

“Your mom?” Lexa guessed and Clarke nodded, 

“I should probably go, I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah”

__________________________________________

“I’m going to kill you,” Lexa commented as she hung up the phone and jabbed Echo.

“Come on T-Rexa, I was only helping you out. Clarke’s pretty and you two seem to get along well.”

“Luna’s my favorite now, you can leave.” The blonde on the couch looks over at her name being called and holds up her beer bottle in salute.

“Love you too Lexa.”

“Rude,” Echo snorted, “I even brought you bourbon, you ungrateful raccoon.”

Lexa rolls her eyes, “Turkey should be ready soon.”

“I love you Lexa,” 

“Shut up Echo.”

Lexa’s father laughs from his space on the couch, “You three never change. It’s like back when you were only this tall” He uses his hand to gesture the rough height, “You two fought just as often as now.”

“Back when I was bigger then you,” Echo taunted, “You got your growth spurts last.”

“Get out of my kitchen,” Lexa shooed, “Except Ryder, he needs to stir the gravy.”

_______________________________

Lexa’s walking with Nyko when Clarke gets back to the condo. She knows because there’s a note on the microwave and the small animal didn’t come to greet her. Clarke sets her suitcase into her room and planted herself on the couch. She felt better to be at her home. After two episodes of Veronica Mars Clarke hears the door open and the pitter patter of Nyko’s feet.

“Clarke,” Lexa greeted as she hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes. “How was your trip?”

“Great, but I actually missed being here.” Clarke admitted, “I think I missed Nyko most.”

Lexa chuckles and sits across the couch, they sit in silence.

“So are we going to talk about it?” Lexa asked, her voice carrying a nervous undertone.

“I don’t know, I found out a lot of things you didn’t tell me about.” Clarke stated, “Like your job hunting and teacher position you’re striving for.”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Clarke blinked, “Ok...I feel like you ignored me.”

“There is nothing in the employee handbook that says I can’t date a subordinate.” Lexa states, “I like you Clarke, and I’ve missed you all week. I want to take you out on a date.”

Clarke blinked again, surprised by Lexa’s boldness. “Ok”

Lexa blinked this time.

“Ok yes or OK I’m not listening?”

“Ok, I’ll go out with you.”

The smile on Lexa’s face made Clarke’s heart soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I really wanted to get some filler out of the way. I also saw the Season 3 trailer and am BUZZED about the new season and can't wait to see CLEXA REUNITE!


	8. Date

“I’m just going to put this out there,” Octavia started as she leaned against Clarke’s desk, “Fixing a printer doesn’t involve bending over as much as Raven seems to think it does.”

“She’s fixing Anya’s printer?” Clarke guessed with a smile playing on her face. 

“I was dropping off some paperwork for Indra and I saw Raven trying to put the moves on Anya. I can honestly say she wasn’t very successful.”

“It’s still early,”

“That’s what Raven said,” Octavia stood up straight, “I’m going back to my floor, Indra’s letting me shadow a reporter while they interview someone.”

“Sounds like fun,” 

“Hey, you’re really smiley today.” Octavia noted, “Something good happen?”

“Yeah Griffin, you walked in here all smiles and you haven’t stopped.” Jasper added from his work station. His spun his chair to face the two, “Got a hot date or something?”

“No way, Clarke would tell me if she had a date, right Clarke?”

Clarke immediately felt guilty, she couldn’t tell Octavia about her date, at least not here. Her smile must have dropped slightly because Octavia’s quick to don a look of betrayal.

“DO you have a date?”

“Are you going out with Finn?” Jasper asked, “I know you were hard pressed about not going, but”

“I’m not going out with Finn,” Clarke snorted.

“Is it that Miller kid?”

“Dude, he’s like hella gay.” Jasper added, 

“So’s Monty and we love him the same.” Octavia waved him off, “What about-” 

Octavia thought for a moment looking around the office as if trying to find a likely candidate. She stopped her search momentarily when Raven stepped off the elevator looking rather defeated. 

“Someone looks sad.”

“Shut up,” Raven grunted, “Anya’s harder to win over then I thought she would be.”

“Told you” Octavia smirked as Raven punched her in the arm.

“I haven’t given up yet.”

“Hey Ray, Clarkey here has a date and she won’t tell me who it’s with.” Octavia pouts and Raven looks over at Clarke with an eyebrow raised. Clarke tries not to look too panicked at the Cheshire cat grin slowly making it’s way to Raven’s face. Octavia catches it too and reaches over to grab the collar of Clarke’s shirt.

“Did you seriously tell Raven over me?!” Octavia pulled Clarke over her desk so that they were almost nose to nose, “I thought we were friends.”

Raven grips Octavia’s shoulder and forced her to release Clarke, “Listen O, we’ll talk later, It’s kinda touché.”

Octavia raises a brow and crosses her arms, “You’re hiding something from me.”

“We’ll talk later” Raven promises, as Octavia scoffs and turns away. Clarke felt even guiltier now, Octavia was one of her best friends, but she also didn’t want to compromise Lexa’s job while she still had it. Not until she hear back from Polis Entertainment about the other job.

“We’ll order food from that greek place you like so much,” Clarke offers and Octavia turns to her, “My treat.”

Octavia looks between the two before giving up, “Fine,”

“Hey, don’t I get in on this?” Jasper asked and the other had forgotten his existence.

“If Jasper comes we all talk about our periods.” Raven snorts, “It’s a girls night Jas, no boys allowed.”

Jasper raises his hands in surrender before turning back to his work.

“I’m going now,” Octavia announces. Raven waits until Octavia is already in the elevator before turning to Clarke.

“I’ll text you later” Raven offered, “I just came by to see how everything was before I left. Seems to be going better then I thought.”

_____________________________________

“I’m FUCKED Ray.” Clarke whined in the phone as she sat on the couch with Nyko on her lap. Lexa had gone up to take a shower, leaving Clarke alone to talk to Raven.

“Fucked as in, in trouble with Octavia, or fucked as in by the Commander.” Raven chuckled and Clarke growled.

“What do I do? I can’t just announce that I’m dating Lexa with everyone who asks at work.” Clarke stated, “And I hate lying to Octavia.”

“Relax, it’s O. She wouldn’t tell anyone.” 

“I know,”

“And she doesn’t work on your floor so it’s not like it’s any different from me knowing when you think about it.”

“I know,”

“And she’s on three-way call with us so she already knows now.”

“...”

“Hi Clarke!”

“DAMN IT REYES!” Clarke yelled, “Why didn’t you tell me O was there.”

“Quick like a bandaid Griff. The sooner you told Octavia the better you were going to feel.” Raven stated.

“So you and the Commander?” Octavia asked.

“It’s a long story O.” Clarke sighed, “This is getting out of control.”

“Relax, just go on your date and enjoy yourself.” Raven stated, “You and Lexa deserve that much.”

“Where she taking you anyway?” Octavia asks.

“I don’t know, she hasn’t told me yet. She said it’s a surprise.”

“That’s so cute.”

“We can double if you get her to get Anya to come!”

“That’s seems desperate coming from you Reyes.” Octavia snorted, “Loosing your touch?”

“Quiet Blake,”

The three talked for a few more minutes before Clarke finally hung up the phone as Lexa came back down the stairs, hair damp and a large box in her arms.

“What’s in there?” Clarke asked as Nyko hopped off the couch and sat patiently on the floor while Lexa placed the box down.

“Christmas decorations,” Lexa smirked, “I got the tree today.”

“Isn’t it a little early to put up a live tree?” Clarke asked, “Not that I would know, we use an artificial one.”

“It’ll be fine,” Lexa assured, as she walked over to the kitchen to fetch something from the sink that Clarke hadn’t noticed was there. Lexa walked over with a tiny pine-like tree.

“That has to be the cutest Christmas tree I’ve ever seen.” Clarke gushed as Lexa placed the mini rosemary tree on it’s own little table in the corner of the room.

“It’s nice, I can have a real tree without Nyko eating or peeing on it.” Lexa comments, “It’s also not poisonous in case he does chew on it.”

“You’re such a good puppy mommy.” Clarke smiles as she sees Lexa’s ears turn red. Clarke giggles as she hears Lexa growl something under her breath and turn to the kitchen. It was her turn to cook tonight as Clarke and Nyko sat back and watched Netflix.

“You know it’s still weird right?” Clarke called half-way through an episode of Jessica Jones. “Going on a date with my boss who I also live with?”

“How so?”

“Don’t ‘how so’ me, how many times have you lived with your boss? Let alone dated them?” Clarke can feel the amused smirk on Lexa’s face without turning to actually look at her. 

“It’s weird because every night feels like a date with you.” Clarke admits and she hears Lexa stop shuffling for a moment.

“You think so?”

“I don’t know, eating a nice homemade dinner, having drinks afterword, watching Netflix. Sounds like a pretty nice date to me. You even get to skip the time wasted actually taking me home so it’s like a date that never ends.”

“Is that good or bad?” 

Clarke laughs and Nyko hops off her lap and runs over just in time for Lexa to drop his food bowl on the ground. 

“You’re not bad company Woods.”

“I still want to take you on a real date.”

Clarke’s charmed at the determined edge Lexa’s voice takes. She turns on the couch to watch Lexa prepare the food.

“How do you tell if the date went well? I have to come home with you either way.” Clarke teased.

“If it’s a bad date I assume your going to run to wash your hair afterwords.”

“Someone sounds a little bitter.” Clarke brought her thumb and forefinger together leaving minimum space between. “Just a touch.”

When Lexa doesn’t answer Clarke gets up from her seat and slowly makes her way over to the kitchen, careful not to draw Lexa’s attention until she’s standing right behind her.

“If it’s a good date maybe I’ll ask you to wash my hair for me.” Clarke rasped in her best sexy voice, leveling her lips with Lexa’s ear. Lexa jumps and drops the pan she was getting from the cupboard, causing it to crash against the kitchen tile. 

Lexa’s face is bright red as she pushes a giggling Clarke out of the kitchen.

________________________________

Lexa takes Clarke out on Saturday, you both were off from work and school. Clarke picked out a nice pair of jeans and a nice blue/gray v-neck sweater that complemented her eyes. Her handy denim jacket tossed over it and sneakers that managed to not get paint splattered on them.

When Clarke makes her way down the stairs Lexa’s sitting on the couch patiently waiting for her, dark jeans and light gray sweater with a white button-up underneath. She flashes you a charming smile as she throws on her blazer and escorts you to her car.

Clarke smiled brightly as they pulled into a parking spot and headed over to the National Gallery of Art.

“I hope this isn’t too cliché, taking an artist to a gallery.” Lexa stated as they walked into the gallery. “Shadow from work recommended it.”

“You told one of the directors you were taking me on a date?” Clarke asked as Lexa threaded their fingers together as they walked through the busy crowd.

“No, I told her I had a date and asked her what she recommended.” Lexa started, “I asked Anya first and she laughed for the first five minutes thinking I was joking before giving me really terrible suggestions. After I mentioned something about going out with an artist she told me to ask Shadow.”

“Have you ever been here?” Clarke asked.

“Couple years ago when I was doing my undergrad.” Lexa stated, “There was a big photography exhibit going on.”

“It’s the first time I’ve been here with someone else who know a thing or two about art.” Clarke admitted. It was even nice being able to go to a gallery and talk about art with someone who was an artist themselves. “Wells, one of my friends from school, tried to take me here for my birthday Freshman year. He was bored within a hour of me ranting about van Gogh.”

Lexa’s medium may have been photography over paint, but the two of them spent a large portion of time looking in the Louis Bourgeais’s exhibit. Clarke mentions that she would love to learn drypoint printing. To be able to reproduce her drawings.

“Like a photo.” Lexa commented as they glance at another more textural piece. Clarke smiled as her thumb rubbed the back of Lexa’s hand. Their hands had stayed together since they got to the gallery and Clarke liked the feeling of Lexa’s hand in hers. 

The walk through the permanent collections and Clarke takes the opportunity to drag Lexa over to a van Gogh on the wall to begin her gushing over the piece. Lexa lasts a lot longer then Wells did, smiling at Clarke as she acts as Lexa’s personal tour guide through some of the well known pieces in the gallery.

Clarke finds out that Lexa likes Monet, even having a reprint of his “waterlilies” piece in her office. 

She also finds out that Lexa can gush about black and white photography like Clarke can gush about van Gogh.

Lexa finds out that Clarke loves van Gogh despite knowing she sounds like a stereotypical art major.

They find out that they can spend an ungodly amount of time together in a gallery, simply holding hands and talking about art.

Lexa takes Clarke to a nice restaurant afterword. A little whole in the wall Italian place. Lexa mentions she found it when her and Anya went there to celebrate Lexa’s promotion as Editor in Chief.

“You and Anya are pretty close then.” Clarke noted as they sat down at the little booth by the window.

“I started interning for Gaia my last year of high school. Anya trained me since then.” Lexa explained, “Echo and Luna went off to do their own things at the time, so it was just her for a while. Echo eventually came back to work towards opening her own ice bar. She’s had her eye on the same location for years now. Luna stops by every now and then for holidays.”

“You told me what Luna did, she’s a wind-surfer right?”

“Yeah, pro wind-surfer.”

“And you all where on the same little-league team as kids.” Clarke mused remembering a previous story Lexa told her.

“Echo already wants to meet you, she says she has stories that you’ll love.” Lexa snorts and Clarke grins.

“My, my, Miss Woods already thinking of introducing me to your friends and family?” 

“We live together, I think we already have the steps messed up.” Lexa grinned back and Clarke laughs as their waitress steps up to the table.

“Clarke, long time no see.” A high pitched feminine voice states as Clarke looks up to familiar brown eyes. “It’s not every day I see your pretty face.”

“Niylah,” Clarke greeted with a small smile, glancing at Lexa to gage a reaction Niylah was always overly flirty and Clarke could see how it would make someone uncomfortable. To her surprise Lexa’s stare is more questioning then anything. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you all dressed up,” Niylah runs a hand down Clarke’s arm, “What’s the occasion?”

“Date,” Clarke nodded towards Lexa, Niylah turns and immediately sizes Lexa up. Lexa returns the stare for a moment before offering a hand to the other woman.

“Alexandria Woods,” Lexa introduces in her “commander” voice, “Are you a classmate of Clarke’s?”

“Oh no, we did go to college together, I was two classes ahead. We meet at a safe-zone party.”

“Safe-zone?”

“Our campus’s LGBT+ club.” Clarke filled in.

“We were close, Clarke was so cute as a freshman.” Niylah turned her attention to Clarke, voice humming to a purr “Stumbling through bisexuality and stealing hearts.”

Clarke coughed uncomfortably and Niylah turned back,

“For your lovely date, may I recommend a ’04 Pinot Noir?” Niylah started, “Or perhaps a 15 year Barolo? We have a wonderful Valpolicella available as well. Or perhaps I should ask your date.”

Niylah turned to Clarke, “She never sat at one of my tables, but whenever your date’s here she usually orders red with a hot blonde accompanying her.”

Clarke almost groaned and hit her head against the table...dinner...was going to be awkward as hell. Lexa orders their wine and Niylah walks off, seeing that she wasn’t getting a rise out of Lexa.

“Should I be worried about your fetish for blonde?” Clarke asked nervously trying to lighten the mood.

“Anya’s not my type. I also may have taken Luna here at once or twice after she won a race but Echo was here with us so.” Lexa shrugged. 

“I’m sorry about Niylah,” Clarke stated, “We used to have a thing in college.”

“OK” Lexa stated simply, “It’s no problem Clarke.”

“You’re not mad?”

“At what?” Lexa asked, “Raven already told me that she told you about me and her in college. You didn’t freak about that so I’m not going to freak about whatever was between you and Niylah at one point.”

That didn’t mean I wasn’t jealous, Clarke thought to herself. She was angry at Raven when she found out that her and Lexa had slept together at one point. Lexa was being far more civil when she had been.

“To be honest, you’re being a lot more civil then I was to Raven when she told me.” Clarke admitted.

“That’s only because there are too many witnesses.” Lexa grumbles as Clarke chuckles, placing her hand over Lexa’s on the table. The rest of their meal goes smoothly with only a few flirty remarks from Niylah. Clarke giggles as they leave the restaurant, Lexa’s blazer over her shoulders either to piss off Niylah or because of the drop in temperature she wasn’t sure.

________________________________

They get back to the condo to Nyko sleeping on his back on the couch with the remote under his head.

“Party animal,” Clarke chuckles as Lexa closes and locks the door behind them. Clarke turns her attention to Lexa as the taller girl shivers lightly from the cold outside. “I had a really wonderful time with you tonight Miss. Woods.” 

“And I you Miss. Griffin,” Lexa replies with a charming smile, her smile was slightly nervous and Clarke remembered their talk a few days ago. When Lexa shifts slightly Clarke steps forward closing the distance between them. Their second kiss is just as gentle as their first, Clarke’s arms wrap around Lexa’s neck as she feels Lexa’s arms around her, pulling her impossibly closer. 

They separate for a moment, Lexa’s nose bumping her gently as she changes angles and kisses her again, a little rougher and needier then the first. Lexa’s jacket falls from Clarke’s shoulders and hits the ground with a light thud.

They break apart at the sound of whining and scratching on the door. 

“Nyko has to go out,” Lexa sounds slightly disappointed as she reluctantly pulls away from Clarke.

“Okay,” Clarke pulled away and watched Lexa turn to get Nyko’s leash. “But hurry back.”

“Ok,”

“Because it was a good date, and I still need someone to wash my hair.” Clarke smiles as Lexa turns red again murmuring something to Nyko about going fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering Lexa has a rosemary tree based off the some internet searching for safe life trees for Christmas. I strictly wanted to figure out a small tree that wasn’t poisonous to dogs and still looked like a typical pine tree.
> 
> For you young folks who don’t know what an ice bar is: an ice bar is like a regular bar only everything made of ice. Ice covers the walls, ceiling, the floor. The seating and tables and everything is made of ice. It’s usually below zero in the bar. Essentially it’s a bar in a walk in freezer, if you haven’t been to one it’s a really cool (hehe) experience.
> 
> THERE WERE SO MANY TRAILERS FOR S3 RELEASED BETWEEN UPDATES! I’m supper excited for S3 and Clexa and *Pterodactyl screaming*
> 
> Because you guys are so good at finding fics (Thanks again for last time guys!) I need help finding another one. I think it was a one shot (may have been posted in a collection of one shots) Modern Day University AU where Clarke and Lexa are roommates, they get into a fight and Lexa leaves. Anya brings her back to the room, Lexa's drunk and Clarke has to deal with getting drunk Lexa ready for bed and Lexa insists that Clarke hates her and Clarke tries to tell her she doesn't.


	9. Moment of Peace

It had already started drizzling by the time Nyko jogged over to his favorite tree to do his business.

Only then does Lexa realize that she walked out the door without her jacket and that her shirt was going to be very easily see through by the time they made it back to the condo. Nyko finishes and trots up to Lexa, looking up at her with a tilt of his head waiting for her signal to start walking back. Lexa only smiles down at the dog before turning and heading back.

Nyko’s favorite tree happens to be almost five condos down at the corner, so in the time it takes for Lexa to walk back her shirt is already see through and she’s pretty sure her hair is plastered to her neck and face. Nyko unsuccessfully tires to jump over a deep puddle and manages to splash Lexa when he makes a less they graceful landing in the middle of the puddle.

“Why am I going to do with you?” Lexa chuckled picking the dog up seeing as he wasn’t happy about being soaked with cold water, mud clinging to the white fur of his legs and paws. “Come on let’s get you home and cleaned up.”

Nyko hates having mud on his stomach, something Lexa had learned in the first year her and Costia had him. He would whimper until one of them gave him a bath. Lexa had never met a dog that loved baths as much as he did. Not that she could complain too much, having a clean dog certainly helped when it came to keeping the condo neat and clean.

When Lexa walks through the door she quickly tosses off her now very muddy shoes, she adjusts so Nyko is well adjusted up on her right shoulder before walking towards the kitchen to get a towel. When she walks into the kitchen she’s quickly greeted by Clarke’s shocked face for a moment before it slowly morphs into a smile and then a grin. Teeth biting on her bottom lip to prevent it from getting much bigger.

“You two looked like you had fun.” Clarke steps out of the way as Lexa goes to the sink, shifting Nyko so she can try to get some of the mud off his paws. She snorts when she hears Clarke trying to muffle her giggles.

“I take back what I said about you being a good doggy mommy,” Clarke started, “You’d make a good mommy period.”

“That’s a rather bold thing to say after a first date Miss. Griffin.”

“My date is covered in mud and at the kitchen sink washing her dog’s paws.” Clarke chuckled.

Lexa snorted and went back to making sure the dog’s paws were clean, “I don’t want him on my furniture all muddy.”

“You’re going to catch a cold,” Clarke points out as she runs a hand up Lexa’s arm from behind, the cloth of Lexa’s shirt sleeve unsticking to her shirt. “Go take a shower, I’ll wash Nyko.”

“You sure?” Lexa asked as Clarke nudged her toward the staircase.

“I can handle it, go, you smell like wet dog.” Clarke smirked as Lexa snorted, a grin tugging at her lips before she made her way upstairs.

“Shampoo for him is under the sink,” Lexa called when she was halfway up the steps. Clarke smiled and turned back to the muddy dog in the sink, who was no longer in the sink but on the countertop getting little footprints everywhere.

“Oh my god, please get in the sink and be good for once!” Clarke reached for the dog, almost feeling wet fun on her fingertips before he leaped away, “Son of a-“

____________________________________________

Lexa swore she heard a crash when she went to rinse her hair, she shrugged it off and finished her shower, changing into her comfortable sweats and a T-shirt to sleep in before heading back down the stairs.

Lexa stood at the bottom of the staircase and blinked at the scene before her. Nyko was the only thing in the room that was clean, the carpet, tile, and some of the furniture were littered with small muddy paw prints. Clarke stood at the island, covered in mud and water glaring at the small furry creature sleeping peacefully on the only clean cushion on the couch.

“Are you Ok, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she moved toward the blonde, trying hard not to chuckle at the heated glare aimed toward the small animal.

“He did it on purpose.” Clarke accused

“He’s used to me giving him a bath, he probably though you were playing with him.”

Clarke only grunted a reply as Lexa smiled, wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind and placing a kiss on her temple.

“Now you smell like a wet dog, go shower. I’ll clean up after him.”

Clarke turned in the taller girl’s arms, pressing her lips to Lexa’s in a sweet closed-mouth kiss before pulling away and heading for the staircase. Lexa shakes her head at the sleeping animal and goes to clean up all the mud from the floors and furniture.

She’s finished the living area and is wiping off the counters when she hears the soft sound of Clarke’s footsteps padding down the stairs. She shoots a far weaker glare at the still sleeping dog before making her way into the kitchen.

“When I was little I always wanted a dog,” Clarke started as she wordlessly started helping Lexa clean the countertops, “We could never have one because my mom and dad were always working and they thought I was too young to take care of it on my own.”

“I was far too excited when me and Costia went to pick out Nyko,” Lexa started, “I had a cat when I was little, the thing hated me. He would scratch me all the time and harass Echo and Luna when they came over. I’m sure Luna got scratched just as much as I did. We only got him because our neighbor moved away and couldn’t take him. My dad felt bad for him and we took him. He still has him, he’s pretty old and mellow now though.”

“What’s his name?”

“Titus,” Lexa snorted, “He was only a kitten when we got him, a few months old? He got really big and fat.”

Clarke giggled and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

They go to Lexa’s room when they finish, one because their both too wired to go to bed and two because Clarke’s been asking to see Lexa’s old photo series that she did last year and hadn’t gotten around to adding to her portfolio.

They stay up till some ungodly time in the morning exchanging stories and looking through photographs before they fall asleep.

____________________________________________

Clarke decides that she loves waking up with the feeling of Lexa’s sleeping next to her. She nuzzles her face into Lexa’s hair as a smile made it’s way to her face. She hears a soft hum that alerts her that Lexa was also awake.

“Morning,” Clarke mumbled into her hair as she felt Lexa shift so she was facing Clarke.

“Morning,” Lexa smiles and Clarke returns it before closing her eyes and snuggling back into the taller girl. “It’s almost noon,”

A grunt is her only response.

“I can make us breakfast if you let me up.” Lexa taunts and feels Clarke still for a moment before tightening her arms around the other girl.

“I like you better here.” Clarke held tight until she felt Lexa chuckle before running a hand through Clarke’s blonde hair. The repetitive motion slowly lulls Clarke closer to sleep until the horrendous beeping of Lexa’s cell startles her back awake.

“It’s work,” Lexa notes as she sits up in bed to take the call. “Hello…Yes Mr. Wallace I can have those sent to you immediately…Yeah I can be there….Two o’clock…Of course Sir.”

Clarke watches Lexa’s facial expression deflate with every word. When she hangs up the defeated look on Lexa’s face has her frowning.

“Wallace has called a last minute staff meeting, I have to leave.” Lexa stated and her eyes screamed apology at the blonde in bed with her.

“It’s Saturday.” Clarke groans but unwraps herself from the brunette anyway. Lexa goes to get dressed leaving Clarke alone in bed, still warm from the other body sleeping there. Clarke slowly drifts back to sleep, Lexa’s warmth fading but her scent still clinging to the pillow and sheets. She’s sure she’s fallen back asleep when Lexa reenter’s the room dressed in her typical dress pants and button up shirt, blazer slung over her shoulder. With a light chuckle Lexa walks up to the bed, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s lips before pulling away.

“I’ll still make breakfast,” Lexa offers before heading out of the room, “If you get up.”

Clarke grumbles out something as Lexa leaves the room heading downstairs to make them breakfast.

____________________________________________

Clarke spend the rest of the afternoon sitting on the couch (after she cleaned all the mud Nyko left on it) with Nyko binge-watching Orange Is The New Black. Lexa had been gone for a couple of hours now and Clarke was starting to worry. Usually Lexa wasn’t gone for so long when there were staff meeting over the weekends. The landline ringing and Clarke walks over to the phone,

“Hello,”

“…Lexa?” A voice asks from the other end and Clarke’s slightly disappointed that it’s not Lexa calling to say she was coming home soon.

“She’s not here right now.” Clarke started, “Staff meeting, do you need me to pass on a message?”

“Who are you?” The voice suddenly gets protective and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“I’m her housemate,”

“Oh, your Clarke,” The voice says, “It’s Luna, tell Lexa I called and I really need to talk to her about something.”

“Sure, I’ll let her know you called.”

“Great.” There’s a moment of silence and Clarke goes to hang up the phone “Did she get the job at Polis Entertainment yet?”

Clarke puts the phone back to her ear, “No, she hasn’t said anything.”

“That doesn’t always mean she hasn’t heard from them.” Luna scoffed on the other line, “Lexa’s good for not telling anyone anything until it’s final, unless to ask her.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You should, you live with her now.” Clarke guesses that was meant to be light-hearted, “Let her know I called.”

“Right”

Click

Clarke shrugged and hung up the phone. She turned back to the dog on the couch.

“It’s getting late Nyko, What should I make for dinner?” Clarke looked through the cupboards in the kitchen trying to figure out what she wanted to make.

____________________________________________

Lexa decides that she likes dislikes Cage Wallace more and more with every word that comes out of his mouth. Dante decided start shifting power of the company over to Cage while he was here so he could help Cage get settled before Dante retired at the end of the year.

Shadow had already walked out when Cage mentioned outsourcing their design resources, which would result in the loss Shadow’s entire department. Anya was close to following, her distaste at the budget cuts Cage was purposing had her rolling her eyes and preparing her own letter of resignation. Lexa could tell by the facial expressions on her old mentor’s face.

But the kicker was coming.

Cage wanted full control of Ground&Sky, something about getting a real taste of the day to day, but Lexa knew better. He just wanted to get his hands on the magazine since she beat him out for the promotion years ago.

“Lexa can take over Gardener’s Monthly until I take over.” Was Cage’s off handed comment, “After all it’s unlikely that someone with her few years of experience would provide a good foundation for a more popular magazine anyway.”

“Lexa increased the sales of Ground&Sky almost four-hundred percent since she began being the editor-in-chief. She’s the most effective editor we’ve had for that magazine.”

It’s one of the older financial guys who speaks up. The other directors nod their agreement, especially Anya, who herself looks insulted to have someone shom she trained be attacked by Cage's comments.

"Lexa's done very well." Anya starts, voice steady and authoritative, "I haven't seen Mountain Men Weekly doing half as well since you took over that."

It's a direct shot, and Lexa can see Dante giving Anya a disapproving look.

"That's enough," Dante voices, "My son is to take over this company soon and I would like to know he has the full support of my staff when he does." It's a bit of a warning but enough to make Anya sit back down and glare at Cage rather then continue to speak out against him.

“Miss. Woods may have improved it since the previous editor, however I can take it to the next level. I can take the entire company to the next level when I become CEO.”

The room quiets and there’s nothing but Cage standing in the center with an amused smirk. The "when" hits all who are in the room like a ton of bricks. Cage was going to take over the magazine, something that none of the other editors could fight back against. They were all going to have to work for him.

Suddenly Lexa thinks about her team, they would all be working for Cage. Bellamy, Lincoln, Murphy, Jasper, Ryder, Octavia (even though she technically wasn't on Lexa's team, the girl was on the floor so often that it felt like Octavia was part of her team)...Clarke.

“Let’s continue then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so as a means of protesting the 1OO plot holes, I purposely updated this today. I know it’s kinda short and it’s kinda more filler but I promise a more exciting chapter soon!
> 
> Also I am going to update “Know You’re Not Alone” I have half the chapter written I’m just trying to find a way to keep in short without rewriting the entire show since I’m working with Clexaheadcannons on Tumblr to do a rewriting of season 3 (we’re doing it drunk and seeing if we can write a better story drunk then the original writers could sober.)
> 
> ALSO ALSO I may start up another work, the title of it is “Salvation” and the first chapter will be up soon. It’s a darker work then this one and I look forward at trying my hand at something darker and not as fluffy as this one!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates on my work! by tumblr username is also ebonydazed so come follow me and stay in touch with all my updates and such!
> 
> I was originally going to have a sex scene in this chapter, but it was trash when I wrote it so I subbed it for a more fluffy scene. I also didn't want to force a sex scene too soon in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to clexaheadcannons on tumblr for the idea!
> 
> Anya's last name is hungarian for "woods" since her first name is also in hungarian
> 
> Indra's last name is hindi for "woods" for the same reason I put Anya's in hungarian I tried to give them more creative last names so let me know what you think!


End file.
